VF Mpreg Arc 2
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Asami and Akihito deal with the pregnancy and birth. AsamixAkihito, Oc. Ooc, Language. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Strong sexual theme and male pregnancy.**

Akihito felt sick, really sick. It was around 5 in the morning when he suddenly felt the urge to throw up, waking from his sleep to a gurgling in his stomach. He jumped from under the heavy arms draped across his chest on the bed, sprinting to the bathroom before he made a mess of the small bedroom. He could feel whatever it was that wanted to part ways with his stomach via his throat inching its way closer to its goal. He placed a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop his stomach contents from releasing while he pushed the bathroom door open hurriedly. He dashed before the toilet and raised the cover as he crouched and emptied his stomach in the toilet. He gagged a bit from the effort and he was making choking sounds which were audible throughout the entire small apartment.

Asami had awoken when he felt his arm being quickly thrown off and the bed creaking because he felt Akihito jump from it. He wondered what was wrong when he saw the other sprint towards the bathroom, clutching his mouth while he quickly pushed the bathroom door open. He heard choking and gagging sounds and he quickly swung his feet on to the bedroom floor. He made his way over to the bathroom door to see Akihito crouched over the toilet, vomiting and panting heavily. He made his way over to the boy and held on to his shoulders while Akihito wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked in a neutral voice as Akihito got up and went over to the sink, reaching for the small cabinet above the glass and extracting a bottle of mouth wash.

"How the hell should I know?" Akihito answered in an irritated voice while pouring some of the bottle's content into the cap. "You probably did this to me you bastard. You fuck me at home then the gym then in the car, then in your club and probably in the streets if you could you perverted bastard, did you think all that fucking wouldn't affect me? God I hate you."

Akihito poured the contents of the cap into his mouth.

"I'm taking you to my Doctor," Asami said and went back to the bedroom to change into his business attire.

Akihito watched his back while he turned around and left the bathroom, he glared daggers at the man as he left.

Asami fixed his unruly bed hair while he threw his clothes on to the bed; he pulled his pants up before realizing Akihito hadn't left the bathroom yet. He made his way over to see what was taking the boy so long. When he entered his golden eyes registered shock to see Akihito lying on the floor unconscious, he rushed over to the boy and cradled him in his arms while giving him light slaps to his face.

"Akihito! Wake up Akihito!" Asami urged and the boy made a small groan. He quickly took his cell from his pocket and hit speed dial 2. Kirishima answered on the second ring.

"Bring the car to Akihito's place and hurry!" he shouted into the phone before disconnecting the call. Asami cradled the blonde in arms and brought him to the bed, he made sure the boy didn't fall asleep again.

Kirishima entered the apartment five minutes later to see his boss cradling the boy in his arms. Akihito looked pale and sickly as Asami made his way to the car with him. Suoh held the car door open and Asami easily slipped in, after which Suoh closed the door and hurriedly drove off.

"To the hospital," Asami said and they knew he was a little worried, it was a faint trace of fear only those close to the yakuza could detect. He kept trying to talk to the boy while Akihito drifted in and out of sleep and that made him worry.

Both bodyguards glanced back at their boss through the rear view mirror, they wondered what was wrong with the boy and inwardly hoped he would get better soon. They had grown attached to him over the two years he's been with the yakuza and they also felt the need to protect him. That and the fact that everyone knew Asami would become the equivalent of a raging lunatic with high powered weapons if anything happened to the boy.

************************VF****************************

Asami jumped out the limo and quickly made his way to the Doctors office, luckily for the doc he wasn't busy at the moment or he would have felt Asami's wrath.

Akihito's eyes were open but he still looked sickly, he looked at Asami and made a small smile and while the older man tried to put him on a small bed in the office, he grabbed unto the man's collar.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a weak voice and the yakuza couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nowhere."

"Bastard," Akihito said weakly before laying his head on the small pillow

Asami explained to the Doctor what had happened that morning and the Doctor came over to him.

"How long have you felt sick?"

"From the beginning of the week, when he started to bring me with him to his gym, but it was never this bad," he explained.

"Tell me what exactly is it that you feel?"

"Well, my heart rate seems to have increased since that time plus the nausea and vomiting," he answered.

"Do you feel any cramps in your abdomen?"

"Yeah, I did a couple of mornings but it quickly went away, mostly after the energizer bunny decided his batteries need recharging in the gym." Akihito narrowed a glare at Asami.

Asami smirked before turning his gaze back to the Doctor.

"You and Asami-sama have been having sex a lot lately?" the Doctor asked and Asami narrowed a cold stare at him while Aki's cheeks became red as a tomato.

"Y….yes, a lot," Akihito blushed.

"I don't see what our sex life has to do with this," Asami said coldly while crossing his arms.

"Just bear with me ok?" the Doctor said to him.

The Doctor walked up to Akihito and pressed his fingers on the area between his belly button and the top of his pelvis and felt that the area had hardened.

Asami watched the Doctors hand carefully, wishing he could chop it off for touching his boy but he wanted to know what's wrong first.

"It's just like I suspected Asami-sama, Takaba-san might be pregnant. It's a rare occasion but not unheard of," the Doctor concluded.

"'WHAT?" Akihito bellowed with his eyes wide in shock and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

Asami had a satisfied smirk on his face. A baby, with his Akihito? Priceless!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M PREGNANT? I CAN'T BE PREGNANT! I'M A MAN DAMNIT, A MAN!' Akihito's whole body felt numb.

"I'm afraid you are, you have shown all the tell tale signs of a pregnancy. But we'll do some tests to make sure," the Doctor reassured. He then took a small leave for some needles to take blood for a blood test.

Akihito narrowed a deadly glare at Asami. "You!" he spat after sitting up and pointing a finger at Asami. "You did this to me."

Asami gave Akihito a crooked smile while making his way over with his golden eyes showing amusement.

"DON"T COME NEAR ME! If you hadn't decided to fuck me for hours on end in your gym I wouldn't be…..with your….." he stuttered while resting a hand over his stomach. "Oh my god…I'm pregnant." He closed his eyes and lay back on the bed.

"Look on the bright side," Asami started.

Akihito snapped his head in his direction, glaring at him.

"At least your child will never be in need of anything and you'll be well taken care of."

Akihito groaned at the realization he would only be wasting the baby's energy on Asami if he picked a fight with the older man.

The Doctor returned a few moments later with needles, gauze and alcohol, he made quick work of using the needle to draw Akihito's blood because Asami kept giving him murderous glares every time he touched the boy.

"I'm going to prescribe some pregnancy safe medication for the sickness and please Takaba-san, don't do anything strenuous for the sake of your baby," the Doctor pleaded. "And the same goes for you Asami-sama, Takaba-san needs rest."

"Thank you, Doctor," Akihito said before getting off the bed. "You might need to drill the part about me needing rest into his head though."

Asami took his hand and he quickly pulled it away while they made their way out to the car. He stormed into the back seat ahead of Asami when he saw the parked limo with Suoh keeping the back door open for them.

The tension inside the limo was thick, Akihito had his arms crossed over his chest, giving an intense glare at Asami, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"You goddamn bastard!" he threw his hands in the air. "I still can't believe you got me pregnant! What the hell am I gonna tell my friends and my family? That I got knocked up by a perverted bastard yakuza?" he ranted, though inside he was having mixed feelings about the whole thing.

Asami paid him no heed because he knew pregnant people became easily agitated because of their hormone imbalance.

"You'll quit your job," he stated while giving the boy a piercing stare.

"WHAT?" Akihito exclaimed in disbeleif. Was he hearing properly?

"You'll move into my apartment immediately."

"You wish," Akihito retaliated while sticking his chin up defiantly.

"You'll let my men watch you when your out, and you'll hardly be out I assure you."

"What the hell? Don't you dare try to tell me what to do. This is my baby and my life, so fuck off if you don't like it!"

"Don't forget Takaba, your carrying OUR child, so behave," Asami answered in a cold voice. Asami's patience was wearing thin but he didn't want to harm his unborn child so he refrained from his usual method of calming the boy down. So he settled for the next best thing, the same method but not as harsh.

Akihito yelped when Asami grabbed his pelvis while he crushed his lips unto his. He was still mad but he moaned into the kiss when Asami slid his hand down his pants to grope his forming erection.

Asami pulled away from the kiss every few seconds because he didn't want Akihito gasping for air. He lifted up the boy's shirt and pulled it over his head then he kissed down his neck, marking him as he sucked on the flushed skin.

Akihito made a loud moan as Asami flicked a nipple with his tongue, licking on the sensitive nub. His body temperature rose to drastic levels and he could feel every touch down to his core.

Asami could feel his erection straining at the sound of the boy's moans but held back from hurting him. He kissed a path down to the boy's belly button, hearing Akihito moan wantonly. He pinched the hardened nubs while his other hand kept kneading.

"Oh god Asami," Akihito breathed out when Asami pulled down his pants and engulf his cock in his talented mouth. He lifted his legs back, spreading them so Asami could get full view of his ass, but the older man gently brought one foot back down.

"Don't pressure yourself Akihito," Asami said while he looked into dazed, lust filled hazel eyes.

Akihito went deeper in his haze of passion when Asami entered a lube finger in his hot passage. That combined with the mean blowjob he was getting was threatening to send him over the edge. He grabbed a patch of Asami's hair while grinding his hip into the older man's face. It felt so good just letting go, especially since he was now able to temporarily forget his predicament.

Asami was rock hard and he pulled his head from the throbbing cock to give Akihito a long powerful kiss. He broke off moments later and entered the boy gently, feeling his tight heat hold him in a firm grip. He held his hands by Akihito's head, pressing his palm into the boy's causing their fingers to intertwine. Akihito released a loud moan while Asami kept a neutral pace because as much as he wanted to he didn't want to pound into the boy. He could feel Akihito pushing against him impatiently but he would not have that. He held Akihito's cock and stroked it, warranting a strangled moan.

Akihito's body trembled with pent up desire and he shot his seed on to Asami's hand and his own chest. His ass clenched Asami's cock and Asami emptied into him moments later, closing his eyes and allowing his head to drop a little.

Asami used a few hand towels he had in a compartment he had in his car to clean them both up.

Akihito drifted off to sleep and Asami watched his peaceful face, he took the risk and placed his hand on his stomach. His eyes became soft as he thought about the family he was about to have, he never thought Akihito would be the one to give him what he longed for. He knew that now more than ever, he would need to protect his family from harm and he will do everything in his power to do just that.

**Feedback/review/thoughts are greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Akihito found out he was pregnant. He was in his first trimester and Asami made sure he got plenty of rest, with lots of prenatal sex. Asami had moved his stuff to his apartment on the second day, with much cursing and ranting from him.

Akihito had come home from a photo shoot the Tuesday afternoon, cursing under his breath that Asami had threatened his boss into giving him only model and cover shoots as jobs. He had a small bag of groceries in his hand and fished his keys from his pocket with the other. He gasped loudly when he entered his apartment, letting the groceries fall to the floor as he took in his small apartment, completely empty.

"THAT GODDAMN BASTARD!" he bellowed and angrily took his cell from his pocket, flipping it and hitting speed dial 1.

************VF*************

Asami sat at his desk going over reports with his two trusted bodyguards in the club while he took long drags from his cancer stick. He had become conscious of his smoking around Akihito and found himself doing it mainly at the office while the boy wasn't there.

"Boss," Suoh said while he took a good look at Asami, who's eyes were on the report but he looked distant.

Asami took a quick glance at both bodyguards before he focused again on the reports. Suoh was pointing out a discrepancy in the club's accounting when his desk phone started ringing. He took up the receiver and hand the phone to Suoh immediately, knowing who the caller was.

"ASAMI, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! WHERE IS MY STUFF? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY CAMERAS, I'm so gonna get you for this, DO YOU HEAR ME ASAMI?" yadda, yadda, yadda. Suoh's ear rung with the constant yelling and as soon as Akihito had calmed down slightly he gave the phone back to his boss.

"Calm down Akihito, it's not good for the baby," Asami said with a smirk on his face. He received a piercing reply.

"CALM DOWN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? YOU EMPTIED MY APARTMENT YOU….YOU….!" Asami waved a hand at his bodyguards, dismissing them and indicating they should bring Akihito to him immediately.

They both made a small bow and exited the office, getting a stern warning earlier not to handle the boy roughly.

"Akihito," Asami said sternly to gain his attention.

"What?" the boy growled in return.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard later you won't be able to walk for a month," he said in a low, husky voice.

"What?" Akihito said meekly, feeling blood rush to his groin at the man's words.

"I'm gonna pin your hands to the bed post and suck you off till you come in my mouth," Asami continued in a sexy voice.

"No…" Akihito fell to his knees as they became weak from Asami's taunting, or was it the pregnancy, or both?

"Then I'm going to shove my cock right where it belongs, claiming my territory as you beg me to fuck you harder."

"ASAMI!" Akihito cried while his breathing became erratic, he felt hot and he wanted to come just by Asami's voice over the phone. "Then I'm gonna let you return the favour, tell me Akihito, how long has it been since I've literally tried to choke you with my cock?"

"STOP!" Akihito screamed after he barely touched his straining erection through the fabric of his jeans. He really, really wanted to cum and with a few strokes he did. Curse Asami and his dirty talk.

Asami smirked, then hung up the phone when Akihito's breathing had slowed down and he heard the phone slip from the boy's grasp. At least he had gotten him to calm down and he would soon be brought to him by his subordinates. He was also horny from their little phone bout and he grabbed the files on his desk and head down to his waiting car, taking his phone out and dialing Kirishima.

"Yes Asami-sama," Kirishima answered.

"Do you have him?"

"Hai, he was sleeping on the apartment floor when we found him."

"Take him to my apartment instead," and he then disconnected the call. Asami knew that the slightest bit of negative pressure could harm his unborn heir.

**********VF*************

'Mmmmmmm, this feels good,' Akihito thought to himself when the cool satin sheets rubbed against his skin. He made a happy groan at the comfort that he was feeling because lately the small bed in his apartment was causing him to have minor back ache.

Asami watched his happy expression from his bedroom door and knew the boy was about to wake. It was 9pm and Akihito had been asleep for 5 hrs but he didn't want to wake the boy up, being pregnant meant he had to get as much rest as possible.

Akihito groggily sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes, 'How the hell did I get here?' he thought, then he made out Asami's silhouette at the door. He blushed a bright red when he saw the older man and turned his head away.

"What are you thinking about Akihito?" Asami asked while making his way over to the bed.

"Nothing, you bastard. Where's my stuff?" Akihito asked, leveling a glare at Asami.

"They're here, in your new home" Asami said as he put a knee on the bed, inching closer to his target.

Akihito tried to back away, but was mesmerized by the lust filled golden eyes that were accentuated in the dimly lit room.

Asami only had pants on and his bare, muscled chest and perky dark nipples cause Akihito to unknowingly lick his dry lips.

Asami saw this and smirked, knowing the hormone imbalance in pregnancy sometimes caused ones sexual awareness to become heightened. That meant his sex kitten was about to become a little more sex crazed and he would be happy to oblige.

Akihito let out a loud moan as Asami captured his tongue with his.

The older man had him in a fierce kiss, sucking and nibbling on his lower lip while he felt Akihito run his hands across his chest. He laid Akihito back down into the bed as he kissed a trail from his jaw to below his ear. Akihito let out a loud moan as Asami gave him a hicky right there.

"Asami…ne…need to feel y….you," Akihito moaned out and he gasped when Asami took one of his nipples into his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers.

"I made a promise I intend to keep," Asami breathed into his ear before pulling the boy up by his arms so he was on his knees.

"What?" he tried to understand what the other wanted but had no idea.

"Turn around and hold on," Asami instructed and Akihito did what he was told to.

Akihito was on his knees with his hands gripping the headboard when Asami went behind him. He began licking and nibbling on the boy's collar bone and shoulder while he pinched and squeezed his hardened nub. Akihito arched his back as Asami kissed down his spine, causing pleasure to race through his entire body. The older man stuck his tongue out and drew it along the entire length of his spine, from his neck to his ass cheeks and he shivered at the feel.

"Asami, oh god, Asami," Akihito moaned while Asami tasted his twitching muscle. He writhed and moaned as Asami made candy out of his ass, licking in and around the area to illicit high pitched moans out of him.

Asami then stood before pushing his lubed cock into Akihito's tight, hot passage. He held on to his hips as he pounded away, listening to Akihito shout his name over and over again. Akihito's screams were like music to his ears but he held the boy's hips firm, making sure the boy didn't exert himself by actively participating in their sexual activities. He licked a sheen of sweat trailing down Aki's neck back and then he grabbed the boy's angry, red cock. He pulled roughly, stroking to feel it harden in his hand.

"Come for me Akihito," he whispered huskily into his ear and the boy exploded with a loud scream when his seed shot out on to the headboard and Asami's hand. He gripped the board till his knuckles turned white while his body convulsed, his ass gripping Asami's cock painfully.

Asami couldn't hold back after that and emptied himself into Akihito two thrust later.

Akihito's legs gave out and Asami gently lowered him unto the bed. He had his eyes closed and drifted off to sleep again as Asami headed to the bathroom, retrieving towels and using it to clean the boy up.

*****************VF*********************

Both of Asami trusted bodyguards entered his apartment after the man had called them. They were guarding his door and when they entered the spacious apartment, he was on his huge couch smoking a cigarette. They made a small bow as they stood before him and he removed the cigar so he could speak.

"You both know of Akihito's condition, right?" he asked.

"Yes Asami-sama, we know Takaba-kun is pregnant, Sir," Kirishima replied.

"Good, then you know he is my main priority right now and I want you both to protect him as if you were protecting me," he said with a dangerous glint in his golden eyes. Both men gave him affirmation at the same time and he asked lowly.

"What did you find in Akihito's medical records?"

"Well Sir," Kirishima spoke up, "It seems Takaba-kun was born a hermaphrodite," the man explained.

"How so?" Asami asked in low growl, how could he not have known his lover had such a condition.

…and as if reading his thoughts, "You wouldn't have known Sir, Takaba-kun's sex organs weren't fully developed when he was a fetus so he was born with both, the male being the predominant but his ovaries and a uterus were developed also," Kirishima concluded.

"I see," Asami said as he took another drag from his cigar. "I want the best Doctors on this because he would be high risk, considering he's male and get us some baby friendly food, no pocky or instant ramen and tell the cook to prepared food for someone expecting from now on."

"Hai, Asami-sama," both men bowed before exiting the room.

*****************VF***********************

It was twelve weeks later, the end of the first trimester and Akihito had a small bulge growing. His stomach had grown a little and he lay in bed with his hands on it, rubbing and thinking deep thoughts. He never knew Asami could be so gentle (almost) and he knew this baby meant everything to the older man, deep down he wanted to make Asami happy and he was glad he could do that.

It was 7 in the morning and he groaned, covering his head with a pillow as the cook entered with a tray of breakfast. The tray was placed in front of him and the woman had a gleam in her droopy eyes when she took in Akihito's growing bulge.

"Must keep Asami-sama's baby healthy, Takaba-san," she said cheerfully as she grabbed the pillow and placed it behind his head. She looked to be around sixty years old and Akihito was surprised she could help him sit up in the bed.

"It's my baby," he growled under his breath before lifting the cover of the tray. The scent of the food hit his nostrils and his mouth began to water, he took in the western style breakfast of sardines, bacon and toast, with a side of fresh green vegetables and salads with dip.

"Eat up little one," she said before almost skipping out the bedroom. Akihito couldn't help but smile at her cheerfulness and then he dug in. He found himself eating more than usual but she always made sure he had plenty of fruits and vegetable, even Asami was bringing home calcium and vitamin enriched foods and they often got into fights over pocky. It's what he craved and he would throw a tantrum until once in a while the man would give in. Even the bodyguards were careful around him, they made sure to follow him wherever he went and they tried to make him feel comfort, holding an umbrella over his head from the sun if he didn't want to be driven. All in all, things weren't so bad, they still had lots of sex but he hadn't dealt with his friends or family yet, he knew they were worried about him but that would have to wait for a more convenient time.

******************VF***********************

Asami sat at his desk going over a report when his phone rang.

"Asami," he answered.

"Congratulations Asami, heard you and Akihito-kun are expecting," the other voice said on the phone.

"Feilong," Asami said in mock cheerfulness. "How did you know he was pregnant?" he asked the Chinese man.

"A little birdy told me," Feilong replied.

'Shit,' Asami cursed under his breath, who could be leaking such sensitive information?

"Don't worry Asami, I assure you no one else knows," the Chinese man said and Asami relaxed slightly.

"How is he doing?" Feilong asked again.

"He's fine, getting lots of rest," Asami replied.

"And knowing you he's getting lots of sex too, give him my regards and tell him Tao misses him."

"Goodbye Feilong," Asami replied sternly before hanging up the phone.

He lounged back in his chair and took a cigar from a pack in his desk, lighting it and taking a long drag while he thought about the man that just called him. What if Feilong had been the one to get Akihito pregnant when he had him? He knew Akihito would have probably hate him, but the boy would have had to get rid of that one, and then he would fuck his own into Akihito's body right where Feilong's had been. He smirked before resuming his work.

******************VF***********************

Akihito felt lonely and he kept pacing the huge apartment, wondering when Asami would be home. He took out his cell phone and dialed the older man, sighing at the thought he would be spending the night alone.

"Akihito, what's wrong?" he heard after the second ring.

"Nothing Asami, when are you coming home?" he asked.

"In about two hours," Asami replied and he groaned.

Asami chuckled, "Do you miss me Akihito?"

"Why would I miss you, you bastard. I want Ramen."

"No."

"Pocky."

"No."

"Strawberry flavoured."

"No."

"The 50% free variety."

"No."

"Okay, regular size?"

"No."

"Strawberry and whip cream?"

"Yes."

Akihito threw the phone on to the table when Asami had hung up, he wanted pocky but he knew there was no way his Fairy Odd Parents at the door would help, they would only hinder his plans to get it.

"Hey! Get in here," Akihito shouted a moment later, his voice laced with pain and both Suoh and Kirishima entered the apartment at the shout. They rushed over to see him clutching his stomach while doubled over in pain.

"Takaba-san, are you ok?" Suoh asked as he held him by the arm.

"I'm fine, cramps are normal, just give it a second to pass," he said as he held on to the man's hand, squeezing it tightly. Kirishima had his phone out to dial his boss but hesitated when Akihito's breathing had calmed down like he said it would. Suoh led him over to the couch and he laid on it while Kirishima brought a blanket from the bedroom.

The cook, Minane-san, came moments later with some green tea and gave it to the tired figure on the couch.

"This'll help you," she said and he took it gratefully. It did help to calm his nerves and he slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

Both bodyguards stood close by making sure Akihito was alright before they went back to their regular post.

**Feedback/review/thoughts are greatly appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Akihito."

"Nnngh."

"Akihito!"

"What?" the boy hissed groggily as he raised his disheveled head from the bed to look at Asami through sleepy eyes. He leveled his best groggy/angry glare at the man for disrupting his beauty sleep so early in the morning.

"My private Doctor will be here today for a check up so don't go anywhere without my permission, understood?"

"Bastard," Akihito mumbled before placing his head back on the soft pillow and slowly drifting back into never land. Akihito was curled in a fetal position so as to not put pressure on the baby in his womb.

Asami had turned to leave but took a thoughtful look at his lover, the bearer of his children (Yes children, he'd make sure of it). He smirked, never imagining he would put little Asami and Akihito in the same sentence. He was a little bemused at first at the news Akihito was pregnant, and with his child, but looking back he realized he had probably shown Akihito more care in the past 3 months than in the two years they've been together. He didn't know if it was anticipation or genuine excitement he felt at the idea of the man he had fallen for carrying a child, HIS child inside him. 

Asami had gotten dressed for work at five in the morning and had made sure to tell Akihito to expect his Doctor. He headed out the door and gave both his bodyguards strict warning to keep a sharp eye on Takaba, pregnancy only made him more restless. He made his way to his waiting limo at the front of the apartment, getting in before heading straight for Club Sion. 

****************VF****************** 

"Takaba-san,"

tap! tap!

"Takaba-san."

The darkness in Akihito's mind was invaded by a light tapping noise and the calling of his name.

'_I swear, I'll kill every one of them for disrupting my sleep,'_ he swore inwardly while he slowly got up from the bed. He could make out Suoh's voice calling him as the tapping continued.

"CAN'T YOU GODDAMN WAIT?" he shouted before stealing a quick glance at the digital clock by the bed while he threw the covers off his body. It read 8 am and he stormed to the door and yanked it open, shooting daggers at the bodyguard on the other side.

"Asami keeps a 9mm semi automatic pistol in a shoebox in the closet, disrupt my sleep again and you won't live to regret it," the youth snarled and Suoh took a step back from the evil gleam in Akihito's eyes.

The man bowed and Akihito noticed the Doctor behind him, a slight smile on the man's face.

"Takaba-san, this is Dr Shiko, he'll be the one to give you prenatal care," Suoh said while he kept his head bowed.

Akihito looked at the Doctor menacingly, who had a small smile on his face, causing him to become angrier that someone else was NOT having a bad day too.

"Hello Takaba-san," the Doctor greeted and Akihito growled.

"Lets get this over with," he muttered before going over to the living room couch. 

The Doctor opened his black bag and took out a measuring tape. He placed it from the top of Akihito's belly down to the area above his pelvis, measuring in centimeters how much Akihito's stomach had grown over the past 14 weeks, he informed the boy his linea nigra had appeared. The boy didn't know what that was and he explained it's a dark line running down the centre of his abdomen.

Takaba squirmed slightly because the area was sensitive from the constant licks he got from Asami the night before in that same spot.

"Fifteen inches, my, you're a little large," the Doctor replied casually.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Akihito asked while he glared suspiciously at the man before him.

"Nothing Takaba-san, I'll schedule a ultrasound for the next two weeks so you can better know your baby's condition and sex," the Doctor replied with a sly smile.

'_God he's irritating,'_ Akihito thought and the Doctor scribbled his finding on a little blue card.

"What's that?" Akihito asked as he looked at the card in the man's hand.

"Oh this? its your maternal card, whenever time I visit I'll record my findings on this card for your reference," the Doctor said and Akihito made an 'oh' sound. The Doctor then measured his blood pressure and wrote 110/70 on the card, letting him know his pressure was ok. The Doctor then took a sample of blood to test his level of hemoglobin and serology . He then listened for a fetal heartbeat, placing the stethoscope on his abdomen. He saw the Doctor move it around on his stomach a little before the man gasped.

"What is it?" he asked in a fearful voice as the Doctor looked at him.

"There's two heartbeats," the man replied and it was Akihito's turn to gasp. His hazel eyes widened at the news that he might be having twins and only one person came into his mind, Asami.

"Shit, you've got to be kidding, maybe they'll be the equivalent of the doublemint twins? I'll hope their sweet," Takaba said sarcastically, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill from the corner of his eyes. He held his stomach as he got up from the couch, making his way over to the house phone and dialing Asami's number. 

***************VF******************* 

Asami stood before the figure doubled over in pain on the cold floor in the lower levels of Club Sion. The man's dark hair was matted with blood and he coughed and spat up blood. Asami looked disdainfully down at the man before him.

"Tell me Itou-san, why did you try to steal from me?" Asami asked in a cold voice. The man begged, pleaded for Asami to spare him, but goldeneye would have none of that.

"Spineless piece of shit!" he said and gave the man a hard kick to the face, causing him to fall to floor unconscious.

"Muraki," he called.

"Yes Asami-sama."

"Get this piece of garbage out of my sight and make sure he never uses those hands to steal again," Asami instructed while he reached for a cancer stick in his breast pocket.

"Yes Asami-sama," Muraki replied and Asami turned to leave the heated room with the stench of blood as Muraki dragged the figure away.

Asami was pissed! Extremely livid. He couldn't believe his most trusted accountant tried to swindle him out of eight million yen. Serves the bastard right, he thought to himself. He sat at his desk going over the reports of the man's treachery when his phone rang.

"ASAMI!" Akihito shouted before the man could greet him over the phone, "Guess what?" he asked and Asami chuckled, whatever it was that got the boy excited was making him sound really happy, not the usual moody Takaba he's become accustomed to.

"What is it Akihito?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"I'M HAVING TWINS!" he shouted hysterically and Asami couldn't help the short wave of shock that gripped his features.

"Twins?" the older man asked, amused.

"Asami, that means one of us has twins in the family, I'm so excited, if it's girls I'll buy the cutest pair of pink dresses and barbie, and if it's boys I'll buy great toys and send our kids to a great school and they'll have everything," and the boy went on and on and on. 

Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose, it's not like he never wanted to appease Akihito but he got over the initial shock and remembered he was not in a good mood. He listened to the boy chatter away about possible futures for their kids and he was becoming restless.

"Asami, Are you listening to me?" Akihito asked after he realized he barely heard a word from the other.

"Mh?" Asami asked and Akihito took it to mean Asami wasn't paying attention to him. "You fucking bastard!" the boy screamed and Asami had to move the phone from his ear.

"I hate you!"

"Akihito."

"I'm moving the fuck out! I'm getting my things and moving OUT! OUT! OUT!" the boy screamed before hanging up the phone.

Asami dialed his secretary the same time, "Get the car ready now!" he growled before making his way down to the awaiting car. He smoked a cigar as he pulled into his private garage moments later, walking briskly so he could hurry to his apartment. 

****************VF****************** 

Doctor Shiko had listened while Akihito chatted with Asami and the boy seemed genuinely happy and joyful before it took an ugly twist. He heard the boy screaming expletives, becoming really angry and he knew he and his babies were in danger. He could inadvertently raise his blood pressure and cause harm to them all. After the boy had slammed the phone down he saw Akihito clutch his side. He made his way quickly over to Akihito as he fell to one knee, panting and gasping.

"Takaba-san," he said as he managed to catch the boy before he hit the ground, his face contorted in pain. Miname-san was about to enter with the boy's snack when she heard the commotion. The tray of food fell from her hands as she took in her boss's lover on the floor, obviously in pain.

"Get my bag, quick!" Doctor Shiko shouted and she hurriedly brought the bag over, fear and worry in her eyes.

"Hold on Takaba-san," he said as he injected an organic sedative in Akihito's arm. Akihito's breathing slowly calmed down and his eyes became unfocused before he drifted into sleep. 

****************VF******************** 

Asami entered the apartment, expecting to see a yelling and ranting Akihito, instead he was greeted with silence. His heart rate sped up at the thought of Akihito not being there and he quickly made his way to the bedroom. Entering said room he noticed what had happened.

"Did you do something to him?" Asami growled as he leveled a murderous glare at the Doctor, inching closer to the man like a tiger about to corner its prey. Akihito was soundly asleep on the bed and he wondered why the Doctor was in his bedroom with him, was he trying something?

"Relax," the Doctor said as he turned his gaze back to the sleeping figure. "His blood pressure went up and I had to sedate him to prevent further damage after he talked with you," the Doctor explained and Asami immediately felt his heart sink, but he kept up his cold unreadable expression.

"Thank you, now leave," he instructed and the Doctor made a hasty exit, not wanting to be in the man's presence for longer than necessary.

Asami sighed as he ran a hand down his lover's cheek, Akihito was truly a beautiful creature and he had no intention of letting him go, especially now that he was carrying his children, twins at that. Asami didn't know what to do when it came to the photographer anymore. Didn't Akihito understand they came from two completely different worlds? And just like he was willing to compromise for Akihito, he expected the same from him, but Akihito wasn't complying. Akihito had become selfish and even more of a brat than before. He didn't want to hurt Akihito in any way, but he had to let him understand he had become destructive, not only to their unborn children, but to their relationship as well. He sighed, resigning to the idea of having a long chat with Akihito in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**major ooc**

Akihito had awoken to the sleeping form of Asami beside him on the bed. 'What happened?' he thought to himself as he groggily raised himself to a sitting position. Then the memory hit him like a shock wave, being angry at Asami and then feeling an immense amount of pain. He gently rubbed his right hand over his stomach while he braced himself with the left. 'What have I done?' he asked inwardly and reached a hand over to the sleeping figure beside him.

"Asami?" the boy said in a shaky voice while trying to wake the older man.

Feeling the gentle touch Asami opened his golden eyes and looked at his lover.

"Akihito," was all Asami said and Akihito could feel tears welling in his eyes.

"Asami, I'm sorry, I could have hurt our babies, oh god I'm so sorry," the boy sobbed and Asami pulled him into a tight embrace, wrapping his muscular arms around him and pulling him towards his chest.

"Shh, it's ok Akihito, I'm sorry too, for not being more understanding," Asami said while he held the photographer tightly.

"I don't want to lose our kids Asami; I'm hurting them with my tantrums, aren't I?" Akihito sniffed while looking into golden eyes he loves so much.

"Now that we both know our mistakes lets work on them," Asami said and Akihito broke down even further, his tears flowing openly as he clutched Asami's shirt with his hands. From what the Doctor had said he'd done something serious.

Asami hated to see his lover like this and there was only one way he knew of to stop the photographer's tears.

Akihito was surprised when Asami held his chin and pulled him into a hot kiss. He moaned, immersing himself in the pleasure and allowing his sadness to slowly turn into lust as Asami explored his mouth with his tongue.

"Asami!" he gasped when the older man broke the kiss and made a wet trail down his neck, nibbling and sucking on his collar bone. Asami broke the kiss to pull the XL t-shirt over his head and Akihito smiled as he looked into his lover's lust filled eyes. His heart fluttered when he saw, for a second, traces of tenderness there. He allowed the older man to gently push him back on to a pillow so he could be more comfortable.

Asami ran his hand over Akihito's stomach as he took a nipple in his mouth, causing him to become more wanton. Akihito moaned loudly at the ministrations and was surprised when Asami suddenly sat up straight in the bed, looking at him amused. He chuckled because he felt it too, one of the babies had kicked Asami's hand.

Asami looked at him amused, "Don't you think it's a little too early for them to be fighting me for your attention?"

Akihito raised his upper body and crashed his lips on to Asami's while he draped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him down. He felt hot and bothered and he wanted Asami and he wanted him now. It didn't help that Asami's dexterous tongue was licking places guaranteed to send his sensitive body over the edge.

"Oh Mnn," Akihito moaned, throwing his head back when Asami tongued his navel. Asami took his shaft in his hand and proceeded to stroke him fast and hard. His lust filled hazel eyes couldn't take themselves away from captivating golden ones that looked at him so hungrily.

"You're delicious Akihito," Asami purred before bringing his head down to the boy's erection.

"Asami!" Akihito sighed when the older man swallowed his length. Asami was still sitting beside him and had brought his head down so his face wasn't blocked by Akihito's stomach.

Akihito had both legs open while Asami sucked him off thoroughly, running his tongue in circles around the head.

"That…feels…so...good," Akihito exclaimed through the haze in his mind. Even in his pregnant state he wasn't able to resist his lover and he wondered why, if anything he's become even more receptive.

Asami reached out, pinching and rolling a nipple between his fingers while Akihito gripped his hair tightly.

Akihito felt like he was floating on cloud nine, every time he felt that delicious tingle run up his spine one of the babies would kick, or both. Asami then took a long slow lick from his balls up to the tip of his cock, causing him to gasp in pleasure. The other then continued straight up the middle of his stomach, which earned his tongue a kick, before going up Akihito's chest and circling a nipple before he crashed his lips on his own once again.

"Asami, fuck me," Akihito huffed lustfully while staring his lover in the face.

Asami chuckled before giving the boy another powerful kiss. The older man then turned Akihito on his side, running his hand all over his lover's body. His hand searched for the lube in a drawer and after he found it he coated two fingers with the cool liquid. He then gently eased them into Akihito's tight hot passage, crooking his finger to make sure he was massaging his prostate.

"Oh god Asami…harder," Akihito panted as Asami thrusts his fingers at a moderate pace.

"Still impatient, aren't you," Asami whispered in a sexy voice in his lover's ear. Asami nibbles on Akihito's ear lobe and collar bone as he thrust in to illicit loud moans from his lover. He then places his erection at Akihito's entrance, listening as he screamed for him to go harder and deeper. He increased his thrusts but makes sure he isn't doing it too hard.

Akihito thrusts back to meet Asami's forward thrusts while the older man stroke his erection.

"Come for me Akihito," Asami whispers seductively in Akihito's ear.

"RYUUICHI!" Akihito screamed at the top of his lungs before he emptied his seed on the sheets.

Asami grunted and a few thrusts later he found himself shivering from the feel of a powerful orgasm.

Akihito drifted back to sleep while Asami cleaned them both up before heading to Club Sion.

*****************VF**********************

Miname-san had brought Akihito breakfast earlier but left the tray on the dinner table when she heard his moan and pants. She cracked a small smile, wondering how they could still go at it like bunnies with Akihito being pregnant.

******************VF**********************

Akihito had awoken two hours later to the incessant ringing of his cell phone. He groggily reached on the night stand for the offending device with the intention of throwing it through the window, but getting up to go to said window was a task he wasn't willing to take on.

"Hello," he answered groggily while placing the device by his ear.

"Akihito honey, how are you?" said a cheerful voice through the phone.

"Mom!" Akihito cried out in near panic voice when his mother greeted him, causing him to sit up quickly in the bed.

"I haven't heard from you in a while dear, you're not doing anything dangerous again, are you?" his mother asked playfully.

"Mom, I'm fine, how's dad?"

"Your father's fine dear, he's at work right now, trying to catch some bad people with his viewfinder, I think," his mother said cheerfully.

Akihito smiled, remembering his own photojournalistic days.

"So what going on with you guys?" he asked absently.

"Actually dear, your father insists we visit you, he was quite adamant about it," she said a little nervous.

Akihito felt his heart sink, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his secret forever but he just wasn't ready to reveal it yet, especially not to his parents.

"Mom, I'm not home right now, I'm away on assignment," he said while his heart sank faster at having to lie to his mother.

"Ok dear, I'll let him know, and make sure you're eating enough," she chastised before exchanging goodbyes a few moments later.

Akihito felt drained, whether it was from his round with Asami or having lied to his mother, he wasn't sure.

Akihito had fallen back asleep shortly after the call and he when he awoke it was 4 that afternoon to Miname-san tapping lightly on the bedroom door.

"Takaba-san, food," she announced and entered when Akihito told her she could.

"Oooooh, twins," the woman said cheerfully as she set the tray in front the sleepy figure sitting up in the bed. "I understand you need sleep Takaba-san but you must eat for the babies," she announced with a stern look like a grandmother scolding her grandchildren.

"I know, thanks," Akihito replied before eating the traditional Japanese dish which was prepared for him.

"I'm sure Asami-sama's twin brother will be delighted to know another set of twins will enter the family," she mused and Akihito almost choked on the piece of fish in his mouth.

"Takaba-san, are you alright?" the woman asked in a fearful voice when he started choking.

She handed him a glass of water and Akihito drank greedily from the glass before he repeated, "Twin…..brother?" he gave the woman a bewildered look at that piece of information.

"Yes, Asami-sama has a twin brother in America, he didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't, but it's ok, I'm just a little surprised that's all," he answered with a sheepish grin on his face.

The old woman smiled before leaving him alone to return to the kitchen.

******************VF**********************

Asami sat going over his accounting in his office at Club Sion when his phone rang.

"Asami."

"Congrats again Asami, heard its twins this time," Feilong said tauntingly.

"How the hell did you know that," Asami growled at the Chinese man.

"Don't worry how I know, my sources are very reliable," Feilong snicker when he heard Asami growl.

"Hope your ready for teaching the birds and the bees," Feilong snorts and Asami growled in response.

"What. Do. You. Want. Feilong?" Asami asked, accentuating each syllable to show he wasn't playing around with him.

Feilong's tone suddenly became serious and he said, "A traitor's fled and is seeking refuge in Japan, I need him Asami, he must pay."

"Fine, if it'll make you stop calling you can do what you want."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Asami," Feilong replied and he could hear the sincerity in the Chinese man's voice. They hung up after that and Asami returned to what he was doing.

****************VF***********************

Akihito sat contemplating how he would break the news to his close friends and family. In all honesty, he was scared of what they might think and say and didn't think he would be able to take it if they shun him or tried to make him give up Asami. He rested his head back on the pillow hoping the day wouldn't come when he had to choose between Asami or his friends and family.

**Comments are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

The day for Akihito's ultrasound had arrived and he anticipated what was about to happen.

He glanced at the pendulum clock in the hall, which read 7am while he made his way to the bedroom from the bathroom down the hall. The one in the bedroom was being cleaned by the maid. His appointment was made for 10am and Asami had promised to be home for the viewing because he had arranged for the equipment to be delivered to their home. His stomach had grown another two inches and he stared at himself from the side as he passed a big mirror on the wall of the hall. He sighed as he placed his hand on his belly, rubbing up and down to feel the babies kick. His back would begin to hurt if he stood on his feet for too long, but he was mesmerized by the sight before him. He still couldn't believe he was pregnant and Asami's personality had made a one hundred and eighty degree turn for the better, he wasn't the cold man who used to tie him up to a variety of things and fuck him senseless and he was grateful for that. His blond hair had grown a few inches and he didn't mind, he spent a lot of time in bed so there was hardly any time for formal grooming, especially if part of said time was spent getting off with Asami. He made a small smile, remembering the babies kicking every time Asami touched him and he drew his eyes from the mirror and headed back towards the bedroom.

"Takaba-san."

Akihito heard Miname-san call his name just as he placed his hand on the doorknob to the bedroom. He stopped and looked at her with a stern expression on her face.

"It wasn't me, I swear," he said with amusement in his eyes, remembering leaving the bedroom last night and raiding the refrigerator.

"I know it's you who ate everything last night, and the night before that and the night before that," she said as she placed her hands on her hips. She moved forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the living room.

"Hey!" he shouted, rolling his eyes.

"You cannot go into the bedroom with cleaning going on, don't you know there are all sorts of harmful chemicals in there?" she asked as she sat him down in the sofa and pointed to the offending room.

"Ok, ok. I just wanted a towel," Akihito responded.

"Next time ask me to get it," she said as she gave him a light tap on the head.

He scrounged his nose at her playfully and she left to get him the towel. Akihito placed his feet on a settee, getting into a comfortable position as he reached for the tv remote. The old woman returned with the towel and gave him a warning against doing things on his own. "Yes mom," he said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes before heading back to the kitchen.

He had another hour and a half to kill and he was bored, very bored. Then his cell phone rang…..

***************VF*******************

"Kou, it's been a couple of months since we've heard from Aki, do you think something happened again like last time?" Takato asked his friend while they sat around a table in a bar, remembering the last time Akihito wasn't seen for two months.

"Yeah, maybe another loooong assignment," Kou said while looking at his beer.

"Let's try calling him and see what happens," Takato suggested as he reached for his mobile. He flipped the top of his phone and dialed the number of his friend, hearing the phone connect after the third ring.

"Hello."

"Aki!" Takato shouted excitedly when he heard his friend's voice. "Where are you? How are you? Are you alright?" Kou came closer to the phone by his ear, trying to pick up whatever of the conversation he could.

"I'm fine guys, um, how have you been?"

Takato could hear the hesitation in his friend's voice. "Aki, are you in trouble?" He asked while looking at Kou worriedly.

"Really guys I'm ok. Ah!" Akihito cried as he felt a minor contraction.

"We're your best friends Aki, you know you can depend on us for support, right?" Takato asked while Kou grabbed his hand with the phone and pulled it toward his ear.

"And loans," Kou grinned as Takato took his hand back.

"Whatever it is we'll always be here for you."

"Really? Thanks guys," Akihito said while his head and heart began a massive duel over spilling his secret to his two closest friends.

"Can we see you Aki?" the boy asked with a nervous laugh. There was a pause and he continued "Please Aki, we worry so much for you," he whined.

Akihito couldn't resist his friend's pleading voice. "Fine, meet me at this address around say….4pm?" Akihito asked as he gave Takato the address. "I'll tell the guards to expect you guys," he said and they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

'Guards?' Takato thought and relayed his conversation with Aki to Kou.

"Something's going on with him," Kou said as he downed the rest of his beer and Takato shook his head in agreement.

"Remember that really good looking guy who picked Aki up on new years?" Kou asked as he stared at his friend, "I wonder if he has something to do with Aki's behaviour?"

"Why would you think so?" Takato asked as he gave his friend his full attention.

"Because I saw them together once at a function and to tell you the truth, they disappeared for about a half hour and when I saw them again Akihito looked pale," he related to his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Takato asked in an annoyed tone because his friend had left that bit of info out.

"I'm sorry Takato, but I didn't think much of it at the time," he said and it was Takato's turn to finish his beer.

"I think their sleeping together, but I didn't want Aki to think we were prying so I wanted him to tell me."

"You think their sleeping together? Why?" Kou asked.

"I went over to his apartment once and saw that guy entering Aki's apartment, that and what you just told me makes me think so," Takato said.

Both boys got up from their seats shortly after and headed home.

****************VF*******************

Asami had arrived home to see Akihito watching tv in the living area. His golden eyes took in the elevated feet and the slight frown on his lover's face.

"What are you up to Akihito?" the older man asked and Akihito gave him a slight smile.

"Ryuuichi…" Akihito paused.

"What is it Akihito?"

"Why didn't you tell me you have a brother in America?" he asked almost absent mindedly, thinking and not thinking at the same time.

Asami sighed. "Because we aren't on the best of terms, he betrayed me and for that I'll never forgive him," the man said before making his way over to sit beside Akihito.

"Why, what did he do?" the boy asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I rather not talk about it Akihito," Asami said as he began to loosen his tie and Akihito pouted.

Akihito looked at the tie with longing and Asami cocked an eyebrow at him. "What are you thinking about Akihito?" Asami asked with his trademark half smirk.

Akihito turned his head away with a blush gracing his cheeks.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Asami teased in a low seductive purr while bringing his face closer to Akihito's.

"N..no it doe…doesn't," Akihito stammered and Asami flicked his tongue along the boy's neckline. Akihito moaned.

Asami placed his hand in front Akihito's face, letting the tie dangle from it and began running it seductively over his stomach and chest after he lifted his shirt up.

Akihito let out a small moan "You're…..thing…."

"What about it?" Asami asked as he began sucking on the velvety skin.

"Ins..ide me, deep." The boy let out another moan as Asami pinched a nipple. "Your tie….Ah,"Akihito breathed out after closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the couch.

Asami placed his hand inside the boy's shorts and proceeded to stroke him at a fast but painfree pace while he continued to suck on Akihito's nipple.

"Ryuuichi…I…want... you…to." Akihito began panting as he felt his eruption nearing by the ministrations Asami performed. He grabbed a patch of Asami's hair and pulled tightly as the combined tongue and hand job felt like an overload, short circuiting his brain cells.

Akihito's length hardened and throbbed in Asami's hand and he knew he was almost there. Asami increased the pace of his fisting when Akihito screamed.

"FUCK ME!" Akihito's body jerked slightly when he emptied his seed on Asami's hand, causing him to pant from exhaustion. He watched as Asami slowly brought his hand to his lips and begin to slowly lick the cum from his fingers as if savoring some unique dish. Akihito's limp cock gave a slight jerk as he watched Asami hungrily, licking his own dry lips.

"God I could fuck you all day long," Akihito said mindlessly, then he quickly shot a hand over his mouth while his eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe he said that out loud.

"Really," Asami cooed as he let a devilish smirk appear.

Asami took in the flushed face of his lover, even while being pregnant Akihito's lust hadn't died, if anything it had heightened. He watched as small beads of sweat ran down his lover's face and the erection in his pants became more painful. But it was no time to fuck his Akihito, the Doctor would arrive soon.

"What about you?" Akihito panted.

"Later," Asami replied and then he headed toward their bedroom. He took a quick shower and later cleaned Akihito up because it was 9:45 and the Doctor would arrive shortly.

****************VF********************

Kirishima entered the apartment a few minutes later and bowed as he announced the Doctors and the medical equipments have arrived.

"Show them in," Asami said and the man went back through the door, emerging a few minutes later with a cart hosting two monitors.

Suoh entered behind Kirishima with another cart which held what looked like a machine of sort with lots of buttons and levers. A female and a male Doctor walked in holding the scanner for the machine and they bowed as they made their way in. "Asami-sama, I'm Doctor Shei and this is Doctor Wu," the female introduced as she pointed to her colleague.

"Down the hall, second door on the left," Asami instructed and he went to fetch Akihito from the bedroom.

Akihito approached the room with Asami and as he entered he saw the equipments and the Doctors. He looked at Asami when he lead him over to a bed in the centre of the room, lying him down gently while the Doctors brought the machine over by the bed.

"Don't worry Takaba-san, you'll be ok," Doctor Shei smiled and she turned on the machine.

Kirishima and Suoh returned to their post and Doctor Shei instructed Akihito to pull his shirt up. Dr. Shei smeared a handful of gel on Akihito's stomach and he squirmed as he remembered another gel like substance smeared all over his stomach. Asami cocked an eyebrow as his eyes met Akihito's, knowing full well what was on the others mind.

Doctor Shei placed the transducer on Akihito's stomach, which emitted sound waves that in turn painted a picture on the monitor of the positions of the babies.

"Oh my god, their gorgeous," Doctor Shei said happily as the image of two slightly moving fetuses could be seen. Asami felt an overwhelming sense of pride as he took in the image of his twins, his pride and joy.

Akihito was so happy he was speechless, there were two life growing inside of him and seeing them was a whole new ball game. He took a glimpse at his lover and the look in his eyes said it all and it really sunk in, they were going to be a family. "What sex are they?" he asked after a moment and Dr. Shei explained.

"See that right there?" she asked while she pointed at the monitor, "You're gonna have two boys," she announced and Akihito smiled warmly.

"Your sons," Akihito said as he turned his face towards Asami. He stretched his hand out and Asami took it, placing himself beside Akihito and running his hand through his blond hair.

Dr Shei smiled warmly at them, then continued. "Takaba-san, listen carefully, because they're twins your chances of developing high blood pressure, anaemia and oedema are increased, so please refrain from any strenuous activities and eat properly. Your likely to give birth after 35 weeks instead of forty which is the length for single fetuses and Asami-sama, please make sure he gets plenty of rest. From the looks of things your babies are fine and I hope you have a safe delivery," Dr Shei said.

Asami led Akihito back towards the bedroom as the doctors prepare to leave. He laid him down on the bed to rest while he prepared to finish some work he had brought home.

"Asami?" Akihito inquired while watching the man rummage through his briefcase.

"Yes Akihito."

"I…um….I talked to Kou and Takato and invited them over later," he answered as he fidgeted in the bed.

"Is that what you want?" Asami asked after he turned to look at his lover.

"Yes, I can't hide this forever and they're bound to find out," he said with a sigh.

"Whatever you decide is fine by me, but I'll make sure I'm here just in case," Asami replied and Akihito gave him a warm smile while he snuggled into the bed. He looked at the baby scans he got from the Doctor and placed it on the nightstand. He knew of one person who would be delighted to see them and he would make sure she sees it the next time she brings him food.

**Thoughts/comments/concrit? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and review please! Thanks :)**

Akihito awoke at three in the afternoon to the smell of fresh oolong green tea, spotting the steaming cup on a coaster nearby. He rose slowly, the pressure the twins created was becoming unbearable and he felt a little uneasy.

"Asami?" he said groggily and was greeted by silence. He slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed and rested his feet on the floor, then grimaced from the pain while resting his hand on his side. "Damnit," he muttered under his breath before slowly making his way to the closed bedroom door.

Asami sat in his study, going over reports of the activities of rival groups when his phone rang. "Asami," he answered while leaning back in the plush leather chair.

"Aniki, how are you?" came the reply and Asami growled dangerously. "What the hell do you want Ryousuke?"

"How long are you gonna hate me Aniki, I've already apologized," Ryousuke said in a tired voice.

"I don't forgive people who take what's mine,' Asami growled while he clutched the phone tightly, wishing it was the neck of the other.

"She never was yours Aniki, I'm sorry you were deceived," came the apologetic tone.

"If that's the case I don't forgive traitors either, why are we having this conversation?" Asami asked nonchalantly.

"Because mother's sources say you've gotten someone pregnant and I would love to meet the little lady carrying my niece or nephew," Ryousuke said into the phone.

'Little lady?' Asami smirked, then his face returned to its regular stoic expression. "I don't ever want you near any of my lovers again Ryousuke, or I swear I'll shoot you right between the eyes," Asami said in a dangerous voice.

"I won't ever try to steal your lover Aniki, I have the scar to prove it or don't you trust your lover to remain faithful?"

Asami made another low dangerous growl. "Not when you might try to seduce them, after all you look exactly like me." His eyes then narrowed into slits.

"Ryuuichi…"

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Aniki, I will never do anything like that again, I just want to meet the person lucky enough to have your heart and bear your child."

Asami could hear the tiredness in his brother's voice and he felt something in him calm. 'Damn Akihito for reducing me to this state,' he cursed halfheartedly before replying.

"Fine."

"Can I bring Yuki along Aniki? I'm sure she would love to meet her too," Ryousuke said and Asami paused.

"It's alright, I've gotten over her a long time ago."

"I know," replied Ryousuke. He knew his older brother wasn't the type to dwell on things that didn't concern him anymore.

"What about mother? I'm sure she would like to meet her too," Asami said.

"She's in Europe on important business but you'll see her as soon as she returns," Ryousuke said and they exchange goodbyes before hanging up.

Akihito went to the kitchen door and knocked lightly. Miname-san opened a few moments later and greeted Akihito warmly. "Ah Takaba-san, did you see the tea I left for you?" she inquired and Akihito nodded his head.

"I brought the scans for you to see," he said warmly.

The woman shrieked in delight before taking the items from the boy and holding them up. "Takaba-san, they're the most beautiful babies I've ever seen," she said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. The woman kept looking at the scans from different angles with a look of pure joy and Akihito couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have someone like her in his time of need.

"I'm really happy you're here," he said.

The woman turned to look at him with a warmth that went straight to Akihito's heart. "I'm happy to be here," she replied. "besides you'll need all the help you can get, these boy's will be a handful, especially if their like Asami-sama."

She smiled and Akihito couldn't help but laugh at the idea. "My god, if their like Ryuuichi then they'll….they'll…." Akihito trailed off as he looked thoughtfully ahead, seeming to drift off into space.

"They'll what, Takaba-san?" she inquired.

Akihito's face became beet red. "Nothing," he said hastily. "Listen, I'm expecting guests so could you prepare something?" he asked and the woman nodded.

"Asami-sama already informed me so don't worry," she said as she patted his head, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Thank you Miname-san. Where's Ryuuichi, is he here?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Asami-sama is in his study," she replied and Akihito nodded and left a humming cook behind.

*********************VF***********************

"Ryuuichi?" Akihito said as he knocked lightly on the door to his study.

"Come in." He heard the reply and slowly entered.

"I thought you would have been at Club Sion?" he asked while he locked the door behind him.

"'Forget already Akihito? I'll be here when your friends arrive," Asami said and the boy nodded, making his way over to him.

Asami looked at his lover from his chair. Akihito seemed to glow more the further he went into the pregnancy. Although his waistline had disappeared, he seemed genuinely happy, but Asami saw the doubt that lingered from his meeting with his friends. "Come here," he said and Akihito strode over to him and sat in his lap, finding a comfortable position while resting his head on his shoulder. Asami stroked his hair with one hand and rubbed his belly with the other, feeling Akihito relax. He heard the boy purr and he chuckled, knowing that he was slowly forgetting his anxieties because of his hands.

"YOU BASTARD!" Akihito yelled and Asami smirked.

"Why did you do that you…you…?" Akihito muttered as he squirmed in Asami's lap, trying to push the other away.

"Because you belong to me and I felt like it," Asami said with Amusement in his golden orbs.

"Didn't the Doctor say no strenuous activities you bastard, so why the hell are you feeling me up!" Akihito ranted as he wriggled in Asami's lap.

"It won't be strenuous, I promise," Asami whispered in his ear in a low purr. Akihito could feel the blood rush to his groin at Asami's seductive words.

Asami picked him up with both arms and placed him on his desk to sit. "I swear, you're really difficult," Akihito said as his hazel orbs closed in anticipation. Asami rested a hand on his chest and gently push him back so his back was on the desk. He felt Asami put his hands around his legs and placed them on the armrest of his chair.

"Ryuuichi….my friend's will be here soon," Akihito panted and Asami took out a small switchblade. The older man cut the sides of his pants as Akihito's breath quickened.

"You're already wet," Asami said as he gave the erection in front his face a rub across the head. Akihito moaned loudly and clutched some papers on the desk tightly, crumpling them in his wake.

"Mmmnnggh, Ryuuichi," Akihito moaned as the older man fondled him, bringing him into ecstasy.

"Oh god," Akihito moaned when Asami swallowed his length.

Asami wasted no time and made his lover come quickly because he didn't want Akihito in a state of arousal for too long, knowing it could inadvertently raise his pressure. He swallowed Akihito's semen so he wouldn't have to clean up and gave him a powerful kiss before he left to get another shorts for the panting form on his desk.

*****************VF********************

Akihito sat on the bed, playing with his oversized t-shirt nervously. He glanced at the clock which read 3:50pm and with each passing minute his anxiety heightened.

"Don't worry, I'll be here," Asami said and he relaxed slightly at his lover's voice.

"I know," he said and Asami lightly ruffle his blond hair. "Thanks."

*********************VF*********************

The doorbell rang and Asami went to answer it. When he swung the doors open, Kou and Takato's expression was one of pure shock when they saw cold golden orbs staring at them with much intensity.

"H…hi, is Akihito here?" Kou asked nervously.

Asami replied. "Yes he is, come in," and he stepped back so they could enter. They hesitantly stepped into the spacious apartment and Asami led them to the couch where they graciously took a seat.

"I'll go get him," Asami said and they squirmed at the other's presence.

"We were right about them being together," Kou whispered to Takato and the boy nodded his head in agreement. Just then they saw a door to the right open and cook entered with a tray full of appetizers. She set the tray down and nodded to the two, whispering lowly. "He needs his friends," before she turned and disappeared back behind the door she came from. Both boys sat, puzzled at cooks words, looking at each other for some sort of answer, but none knew what she meant. Just then the door from which Asami had disappeared open and he exited first.

Kou and Takato both gasped loudly as Akihito emerged, holding Asami's hand.

'"Aki, your….your…" Kou stammered as he pointed at the boy's stomach.

"Hi guys,"Akihito said hesitantly as he looked at his friends from under his lashes.

Takato fell out of his stupor and replied, "You're pregnant?"

And Kou still sat gaping like a fish out of water.

"Yeah, I am," he replied and then he stole a glance at Asami, who seemed to be focusing on his friends.

"For this guy?" Takato asked as Asami gave him a pointed look.

"Yes, this is Asami Ryuuichi, my lover," he said as he stared at his friends, hoping with all his being that they don't turn away from him.

"So this guy is your babydaddy?" Kou asked as he looked at Asami also, eyeing the older man up and down.

"Wait, Asami Ryuuichi? The Asami Ryuuichi? The owner of club Sion?" Takato asked as his eyes widen in realization.

"Yes," Akihito replied while staring intently at his friend, wondering what made the other look so shocked.

"But he's…."

Asami cut him off before he could continue. "Akihito is mine and there is _nothing_ anybody can do to change that,'' he said in a low growl. Asami knew Takato would know about him being an underworld figure since his father was a well respected cop in the force.

"Aki, you got knocked up," Kou said as he started a giggling fit.

"Kou?" Akihito started at his friend.

Takato stared at Kou also, he sometimes wonder what went through the other's head. He turned his gaze back to Asami, cowering at the dangerous glint in the older man's eyes. He knew there was no way he could get Aki away from this dangerous man, and he didn't know how his friend felt either, so he decided to ask.

"Akihito, are you happy with this guy?" and he was almost taken aback by the warmth that covered is friend's face, he knew the answer right away.

"Yes I am," Akihito responded.

Everyone's gaze turned to Kou as he snorted loudly from his laughing fit, reaching over for a cracker on the tray Miname-san had left. Takato slapped him upside his head and he yelped, calming down.

"Ok, we'll be here for you…especially if you need it," Takato said as he gave Asami a pointed look.

"Can I touch your belly Aki?" Kou asked.

"Yeah," he replied while his friend made his way over.

"So you're a hermaphrodite?" Takato asked rhetorically and Akihito nodded in agreement.

"Damn Aki, your stomach's huge," Kou said as he lightly poked his friend's stomach.

"That tickles," Akihito said laughingly. Kou quickly pulled his hand back when he heard a low growl from behind his friend.

The three friends chatted away and Asami announced he had to leave for work and left them alone.

"Aki, your boyfriends a little scary, are you sure you're ok?" Takato asked once more and Akihito gave him the same answer as before.

"What kind of baby are you having?" Kou asked excitedly.

"Twin boys!" Akihito said cheerfully and his friend's jaws fell open.

"Damn Aki, I don't know what to say…good luck?" Takato offered and finished the last of the appetizer.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," Akihito answered with a small smile.

A few hours later Akihito announced he needed to rest and both boy's promised to visit again real soon. He followed them to the door and promised to call before walking back to the bedroom.

Akihito sighed happily as he went to bed drifting off peacefully with the knowledge he still had his two closest friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and review please! Thanks :)**

Asami's limo pulled up to the entrance of Club Sion around 5:30pm that same afternoon. He graciously exited the plush car with a signature cigar dangling between his lips. His slick back dark hair, with a few strands deciding not to stay in place fell upon his forehead, matching perfectly his chiseled features. His golden orbs scanned the patrons lining up to get inside. 

"Oh my god, it's the owner," one woman whispered to her friends excitedly and they all turned simultaneously to look at the man they heard much gossip about. They began giggling and whispering in hushed tones as they stole quick glances of him, causing Asami to raise a brow at their childish behavior. He was used to all the attention he got when he decided to use the front entrance to the club, but he wasn't prepared for the consequences of that particular action this evening. 

He calmly strolled up toward the entrance, bodyguards in tow as the people parted like the red sea to let him through. He made to make his way past the group of girls when he heard very audible sighs and kyaaa's, something akin to a swarm of bees buzzing in his ears. 

First it was one, then two, then a whole barrage of women came rushing towards Asami like rabid fan girls. His bodyguards were busy trying to hold the girls back, but with only three bodyguards, one managed to slip through the barrier, crashing into Asami as she giggled hopelessly. In quick movements she wrapped her arms tightly around Asami's neck and brought his head down swiftly, crashing her lips unto his. 

Asami became enraged, gripping her body just below her breasts and pushing her violently away from him. She looked at him confused, then cowered in fear from the murderous glare in his eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled and made a hasty retreat. He was able to make it to his office with no further incident, the other patrons becoming hushed when they realized touching him was akin to touching a live tiger, you might not live to tell the tale. 

***********************VF********************** 

Akihito woke a couple of hours later around 10 in the night to a loud grumbling in his stomach. "Damn, I'm hungry again?" he said to himself as he threw the covers off. He slowly rose from the bed, making his way to the kitchen for another late night raid. He scratched his rumpled bed head as he approached the fridge, wondering if he would be able to eat what was available, he was losing his appetite for some of his favorite foods. 

When he opened the fridge, the bright light hit his eyes and caused him to temporarily shield it with one hand. Once his vision came back into focus, the first thing Akihito noticed were three Ziploc bags full of sandwiches, a container with leftover salad and a fruit bowl along with milk and a variety of juices. He cracked a small smile, inwardly thanking the old woman for her thoughtfulness before helping himself to a few sandwiches and a glass of milk. 

A moment later Akihito sat on the couch and turned the tv on with the remote while he ate. He elevated his legs and placed the plate on his lap while he flipped through the stations, blindly munching on the food before him. He sighed, missing Asami and all the warmth the older man had to offer.

Soon, Akihito wasn't focusing on the tv anymore, but the older man and his piercing golden orbs, his talented tongue and hands (blush) and his huge…. Akihito became red as a tomato. There was only one drawback to this pregnancy, he thought to himself. Now more than ever he wanted Asami to really fuck him senseless, but the other couldn't because of his state. It was a small price to pay though since his pregnancy had brought him and the other man closer together, much closer than previous times. If he hadn't become pregnant he wouldn't have known this gentle side to Asami, and he was grateful he could before he had completely written the other of as the biggest perverted bastard asshole this side of the northern hemisphere. 

Akihito sat deep in thought, not realizing that a large brown paper envelope was pushed beneath the front door. He sat for about another hour before he got up and went back to bed, feeling the pressure the twins were putting on his lower back. While walking he kept holding his side, trying to alleviate some of the discomfort he was feeling. When he reached his bed, he curled on his side and went to bed, dreaming of his definition of the perfect family. 

***********************VF********************** 

8am in the morning….. 

Asami gingerly rubbed the back of his neck, trying to work out the stiffness that resulted from endless hours of work. He had spent a few hours on the road, ridding his city of traitorous garbage and rivals, even going as far as getting his hand dirty by taking care of one rat himself. Some pest foolish enough to mention him and his 'whore.' He had become enraged by the man's sly remark and used a cutlass to almost cut the others head off. When he was through the man's body parts would have to be couriered to one location, if they're found to be put back together. His phone rang just as he leant back in his chair to relax and he answered on the third ring.

"Asami-sama, something happened," he heard his subordinate's worried voice.

"What?" the older man growled out low and dangerously.

"It's Takaba-san Sir, he's hysterical. I'm afraid he might hurt himself and the babies, Sir," the man replied in a tense tone.

Asami quickly got up from his desk and hastily made his way for the exit, the phone still plastered to his ear. "Tell me everything you know," he all but shouted. 

The guard told him that somehow they became unconscious around midnight. Whoever it was didn't try to break into the apartment but they were awoken when Miname-san came running outside to find them. She had shaken them both awake to try and help her calm Akihito down. He was in the bed room with a knife, acting hysterical and throwing things. They related that when they asked the old woman what had happened, she said she saw a package with Akihito's name on it and gave it to the boy because she thought one of them left it.

He hung up and shouted in a dangerous tone for the driver to hurry up after he got into his limo, not wanting to waste a second; his family life might be at stake here. _'What the hell could he have seen?'_ Asami thought to himself while he fidgeted in the backseat of his limo. The car pulled into his private garage a few moments later and he didn't even wait for it to completely stop before he jumped out and raced towards the elevator. 

***********************VF********************** 

Akihito had awoken around 7 the next morning. He lay on the bed, not ready to move yet when he decided to check the time. He turned his head to look at the digital clock on the night stand when his eyes caught a large brown manila envelope. It was addressed to him so he pulled it open, wondering what it was and was shock beyond belief at the sight which greeted him. 

Tears welled in his eyes immediately from the picture showing Asami kissing a beautiful girl at the entrance to his club. The girl seemed genuinely happy with her arms draped around his lover's shoulder and their lips locked together while he held her above her stomach. _'No, no ,no. Why Asami? How could you? I thought you lo….cared for me?'_ rung through Akihito's head as he crumpled the paper and began sobbing profusely. His emotions were in disarray from the pictures and he buried his face in his palms, wondering how Asami could betray him like that. 

Miname-san had awoken and decided to go to the kitchen when she heard loud sobs coming from the bedroom. She immediately got concerned for Akihito and went straight into the room, not bothering to knock. She was greeted by the sight of the young man sitting on the bed crying and she made her way over to him, reaching out her hand and patting him on the shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"Takaba-san, what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice and Akihito flinched. He looked up suddenly at her with red, swollen, accusing eyes. 

"You knew, didn't you?" he asked as he turned towards her, glaring with much intensity.

"Takaba-san, what are you?"

"THIS!" Akihito screamed before throwing the crumpled pictures in her direction. She took them up and gasped at what she saw, she hadn't noticed Akihito had moved off the bed until he brushed pass her._ 'What the hell was Asami-sama thinking?'_ she asked herself as she turned to find Akihito.

"Takaba-san!" the middle aged woman shouted, finding her way towards the kitchen when she heard a pan getting knocked over. 

Akihito felt that the old woman and everyone working for Asami knew he was being played, made a fool of, mocked. He went towards the kitchen, deciding he would kill the bastard the next time he saw him for making a fool out of him. Akihito's blood was boiling and he felt betrayed and hurt. He ignored the slight pressure created by his stomach and held it so he could move faster, he needed a knife and he needed one badly. 

He knocked off everything on the kitchen counter before quickly rummaging through the utensil drawer, looking for the biggest knife he could find. He heard Miname-san gasp when he held the knife up to his face, inspecting it.

"Takaba-san, please," the woman pleaded, but she didn't move an inch from the door. She knew better than to go near an emotionally wrecked person with a knife. Akihito turned and pointed the knife at her menacingly,

"You'll all pay," he said lowly as his hazel orbs narrowed into slits. "ESPECIALLY THAT BASTARD!" he screamed and held his belly with one hand and the knife with the other.

She quickly ran towards the door for help when Akihito made to leave the kitchen, seething with anger and having a very dangerous expression on his face. She made her way quickly towards the door for help and stumbled upon the guards lying on the floor. She shook them both awake and told them of Akihito's condition. 

***********************VF********************** 

'_Why? You son of a bitch! I hate you, do you hear me Asami? I'll kill you! I HATE YOU!_

Akihito ran the knife through their bed, the mattress and sheets falling pray to his madness. He threw the vases, the clock, the lamp and every other small thing he could find on the wall and the floor. He stabbed the couches and knocked over the chairs in his anger, his body heat rising to drastic levels. _'Maybe if I kill myself and these kids he'll take me seriously,' _Akihito contemplated as he stopped suddenly and turned the knife towards his stomach. For some reason his anxiety level rose drastically, and he just felt like ending it all, not realizing that all his feelings were hormone induced. 

Akihito turned the knife inward, having it inches away from his stomach as many emotions ran through his head, hurt and betrayal being the more dominant. Then suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang and he looked straight into golden eyes which registered shock, then immense anger when they shifted to the knife pointed at his stomach.

"What the fuck…" Asami took a very deep breath. "DO YOU THINK YOU DOING TAKABA?" Asami bellowed.

Akihito flinched, a trace of fear running through his hazel eyes. He had never seen Asami so angry and it scared him, but then the image of Asami with the other woman flashed through his mind and his fear quickly turned into anger.

"What the fuck am I doing?" he asked pointedly as he turned the knife on Asami. "You used me you cunt sucking son of a bitch." Akihito growled low in his throat while he inched slowly towards Asami with the knife pointed at him.

' _Cunt sucking?' _Asami cocked an eyebrow at his words. "Akihito, its not..."

"What I think? I'm suuure, so what happened Asami, she tripped and conveniently fell in your arms?" Akihito mocked.

Asami sighed, this was not good for the babies.

"Couldn't get to fuck your pregnant boyfriend at home so you found someone else to relieve you?" 

Asami knew he had to be careful; there was no way he could walk towards Akihito while he had a knife so he said nothing and didn't argue with him, waiting for an opening where he could disarm his lover and hold him down safely.

"Akihito, listen to me."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Akihito screamed. "Now, I'm taking my stomach and my ass and I'm leaving. I don't want to see your cheating face anymore, hope she was a good fuck cause her ass is the only one you'll be getting anytime soon," the boy said as he made his way over to a drawer on the night stand. He still had the knife pointed at Asami with one hand while the other opened the drawer and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt, clutching it to his chest. "Get out of my way."

"Akihito…"

"Get the fuck out you ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!" Akihito screamed and lunged at Asami with the knife. 

Asami easily caught Akihito's arm with the knife and pulled it from him, throwing it on the ground while Akihito struggled futilely to escape his grasp.

"Akihito, listen to me…"

"No! let me go!"

"There's nothing going on."

"LIAR! You kissed her, you're probably fucking her too."

"Akihito, will you calm down, you'll hurt yourself and our children?"

"GOOD! Then maybe you'll leave me the fuck alone and go back to your bitch,' Akihito said almost resigned.

"Akihito you have to believe me, please calm down," Asami said almost pleadingly.

Akihito took a deep breath when he realized he couldn't win against Asami, but he was still very angry. Asami felt a jab of pain in his chest at Akihito's hurtful words, but what can he do to appease the boy? Akihito wouldn't listen to him and he was at a loss as to what to do or say. He took Akihito's chin in his hand and lifted his face up to meet his, the boy's tear stained face and hazel eyes gave his many emotions away and Asami wished the person responsible for this was there right now so he could kill them. 

He brought Akihito's head down to his chest and the boy cried openly and sobbed against him, fisting his shirt before trying to hit him.

"Akihito, please believe me, It's not what you think," Asami said soothingly as he ran his hand through the boy's golden hair. Akihito could feel the words echo through Asami's chest, but he decided he'd had enough, been through enough, hurt too much. Was it too much to ask to have a faithful partner? Why couldn't Asami have been different, why couldn't he have been the one, why couldn't he keep his dick in his pants?

"Do you remember what you told me after you raped me for three days straight without mercy?"

Asami tensed, knowing what Akihito wanted to say.

"You said there's no worth in me, I believe you now."

After his BP had rose to dangerous levels, Akihito then collapsed in Asami's arms from the strain.

Asami rushed Akihito to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and review please! Thanks :)**

Asami sat in the waiting area of his private hospital, a signature Dunhill dangling between his lips while he slowly exhaled the cancerous smoke. He needed it to help calm his nerves a little and to help stop the anxiety threatening to break down his cool and calm composure. He had to admit he'd probably never felt more scared than how he did earlier. For the first time in his life he could say his heart wanted to beat right out of his chest. Akihito really did scare him half to death, even if it wasn't too obvious on his face at the moment.

Miname-san sat across from Asami, nervously tapping her feet on the ground while she looked back and forth between her boss and the entrance to the IC Unit. Asami could have sworn he got 'how could you?' stares every so often.

But the old woman was more worried about the boy and the babies than she was for Asami and she showed it.

"What is it?" Asami asked with his eyes closed and both arms crossed in front of his chest, feeling more than seeing another's glare.

The older woman bowed her head and paused, not sure how her boss would react to her making personal statements. After all she wasn't a fool as to what and how the yakuza boss was and she doubted being elderly would help her either.

"Speak," Asami commanded and she looked at him, giving a small sigh as she contemplated the day's events.

"I'm sorry Asami-sama, but I'm really worried for the babies and Takaba-kun."

"And?"

"Sir?"

"There's something else on your mind, what is it?"

She made another audible sigh.

"You think I cheated on him, don't you?" Asami asked, meeting her gaze with a hard look of his own.

She made a very small nod in affirmation and kept her head bowed.

"I didn't and I wouldn't," he made a small pause and said barely a whisper, "Not anymore."

Miname-san knew all too well why the yakuza boss said he wouldn't cheat anymore, after all she grew up with the Asami family and she knew exactly what the man across her was capable of. After a while, she had gotten use to the constant screams of pain and pleasure which emitted from Asami's bedroom door and sometimes other parts of the house. She was the only one allowed to cook for Asami so she sometimes had to travel with him from place to place, all because the man trusted her not to poison him.

She remembered the first time Asami had brought the younger man home. She hadn't ever remembered hearing Asami spend so much time with another lover, and the young man''s screams were piercing and raw, leading her to wonder if it was consensual.

Asami-sama didn't know it, or he didn't care, but when he started leaving Akihito in his bed she would leave food and drink for him and maybe an aspirin or two to help ease his pain. She was shocked; scared out of her wits to say the least when she first saw the boy sprawled out on Asami's bed asleep. He looked pale and his body was covered in deep purple bruises all over, from neck to waist. He wasn't covered with the sheets and when she went closer to him, he was mumbling 'Please, no more, stop,' as if he was dreaming of her boss, not able to get any rest even in sleep. Ever since then she had tried to help the photographer how ever she could, but the boy always passed out after his bout with Asami and was never awake to see her come and go in the bedroom. She wanted to help any way she could because Akihito hadn't reported her boss, so it was none of her business.

Asami knew exactly what Miname-san was thinking, he could see the different emotions running across her elderly face as each thought entered her mind, but then again, she was the least of his problems right now.

How could Akihito behave so harshly? Never did he imagine his boy would have this side to him, a side which hated him so much, but then again Akihito's words rung clear in his head. _You don't have that kind of value._ He remembered saying that to Akihito right before he took him in the Sheraton Bay hotel room. Whatever it was that caused Akihito's emotions to spiral out of control will be dealt with swiftly and immediately, he would make sure of it.

Akihito's Doctor emerged a few moments later and both Miname-san and Asami stood to greet him, anticipation and dread coiling around them both like a poisonous snake.

"I'm Dr Singh, Your both responsible for Takaba-san?" the Doctor asked while he shook Asami's hand, looking between him and the other occupant of the room.

"I am," he replied and the Doctor began speaking.

"Asami-sama, Takaba-san's blood pressure is too high, but we've managed to regulate it and get him to rest. We would like to keep him overnight for observation, and he's suffering from fatigue. We did a quick scan and found that both babies are alright and perfectly healthy. Please don't allow another incident like this to happen, because of what happened today Takaba-san might be suffering from postpartum depression, which can be treated and there are other ways to help him return to his normal self,' the Doctor concluded.

"Can we see him?" Miname-san asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Only for a few minutes, he needs to rest."

They both made their way down the hall toward Akihito's private room, both of them relieved that nothing worse had happened.

Akihito sat, staring out the window with one hand on his stomach, turning his head towards the door when they both entered his room. He was dreading seeing Asami so soon because he didn't know how he'd react around the older man.

"Takaba-san," the old woman sighed, relieved as she hastily made her way over to his bedside.

"Miname-san, I'm so sorry," he almost cried as he took the older woman's hands in his own. He couldn't believe he'd turned a knife on her, must have scared the poor woman half to death. They both laughed a warm laugh until his hazel eyes made contact with golden ones, and his eyes suddenly fell back to her.

"Takaba-san, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, don't scare me like that again, ok?" she pleaded before lowering her eyes to his stomach. She looked back at Akihito. "They were made from love." she stared again at his stomach with warm affection.

"I know," Akihito replied and she gave him a huge smile, then turned and left the room. Akihito felt heartbroken at pointing a knife at the older woman but he breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't shun him for his actions.

Akihito stared at Asami as the older man stared back at him, hazel watching golden intently.

"Akihito, I didn't cheat on you, it was all a misunderstanding," Asami said as he drew a chair to his lover's bedside and sat on it.

A slight flicker of doubt flashed in Akihito's eyes. "You use to Ryuuichi, how can I really trust you now?" came the reply.

"Because this," he said as he placed a hand on Akihito's stomach. "And this," a hand on his heart, "Has found a way into my life and I will never lose that."

The photographer blushed a deep red at the man's words. He was _never_ romantic, like _ever_. Akihito could hear is heart pounding in his ears from the words Asami spoke and it began to melt. But there was still that little trace of doubt lingering in his mind, he'd been doubting the man from the first day they met and old habit was hard to break, even with babies in the mix. He did want to know who the woman was though, so he decided to ask.

"Who was she?"

Asami sighed. "I really don't know." _'A dead woman.'_

Akihito cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes really, she was just some random fan of my exquisite good looks," Asami said with a hint of amusement dancing in his golden orbs.

Akihito chuckled.

"So does that mean I have to put fangirl repellant on you before you leave the house?"

Asami smirked. "Maybe you should."

"Maybe I should chop a certain part of you off and keep it home with me just to ensure nobody else is using it," Akihito grinned.

Asami smiled, "If it makes you feel better."

The playful mood gave way to a comfortable silence and they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, unconsciously bringing their face closer to each other until their lips were only inches apart.

They devoured each other's mouth with a gentle intensity which touched both of them to their core. Akihito shivered as the powerful kiss caused a tingling throughout his body and he chuckled into the kiss as he felt the babies do a little dance in his stomach.

"Ryuuichi…" Akihito moaned as the older man kissed a trail from his lips down to his neck, causing him to tilt his head back. Asami made his way down to the boy's pink nubs, rolling and pulling them around in his mouth. Akihito moaned, then cried out in pain as Asami bit down hard.

"You bastard!" Akihito cried out and Asami licked at his wounds as he narrowed his eyes at the older man. "What the hell was that for?" he asked irately.

"The knife," Asami answered and continued to lick at the heated flesh.

Akihito struggled to push Asami away but the man would have none of it, and he relaxed into the ministrations when the initial pain wore off. They were disrupted from their activities when the Doctor suddenly came into the room.

"Eh, ehm," the man cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Asami-sama but Takaba-san _needs_ to rest."

Akihito snorted, then Asami stood. 'I'll see you tomorrow for proper punishment,' the older man smirked before making his way towards the door.

*******************VF*****************

Asami sat in the back of his limo while it made its way towards his penthouse. He had stationed two guards at the hospital and decided he would call Kirishima for a status report on the incident that almost cost him his babies. Kirishima answered on the second ring and told him he was close to finding out who had sent the pictures. Kirishima revealed his sources had mentioned a woman inquiring around a lot about who his lover was, but the description of the woman given was vague.

"Asami-sama, there was one thing one of my sources noticed."

"Go on."

"This woman had a partially hidden tattoo on the side of her neck."

Asami tensed, he prayed he was wrong, because if he was right then somebody would die. "What did this tattoo look like?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"A dragon Sir," Kirishima reported and Asami smirked, one that promised death and hurt. Kirishima hung up and only one name came to his mind and the world of pain he would cause that person.

Yuki.


	9. Chapter 9

Asami sat in his study that night, going over the information in his head while he played with the tumbler in his hand. He had a dark, colder than usual expression on his face, one which meant Yuki will die, and a horrible death at that. _'Maybe I'll suffocate her after I cut her pretty little fingers off, or I'll beat her to death, or maybe strangle her. Maybe I should Cut her to little pieces and ship each part to a family member.'_

Asami chuckled, amused by the twisted thoughts of Yuki going through his mind. He thought it probably wouldn't have had such a strong effect if she had just gone after him and him only, but his Akihito? And his unborn children? Oh no, there's no way that bitch is surviving this one, not when she put them at risk. He had always known she was a power hungry, money grabbing whore, but he didn't find out until it was too late. 

He and his brother were 25years old at the time. He thought he had found the person he was willing to spend the rest of his life with and that she felt the same. Yuki had long brown hair that cascaded down her back and grey eyes with a small frame. She was gorgeous to look at but he found out two years later he was just a ploy for her to get to his brother because at the time, Ryousuke was more flashy and he was more reserved, so it appeared his brother had more money. So what did she do? For two years she had been seducing Ryousuke behind his back until his brother gave in, and his brother knew what he was capable of but apparently he was in love. He remembered clearly the night he found out about their affair: 

*Flashback*

_It was raining loudly that Saturday morning around one am and Ryuuichi turned in his bed as a loud thunder rocked the entire house. He had draped his arm over the other side of the bed, hoping to draw his lover close but to his surprise there was no one there. He felt around but felt no one so he cracked his eyes open and began scanning the room for any sign of Yuki. Realizing she wasn't anywhere around Ryuuichi got out of bed and made his way to the bedroom door. He wanted to know where his lover was so he made his way down the hall towards the kitchen, wondering if she had woken up and gotten hungry._

_He was almost at the kitchen door when he heard a loud bang coming from his brother's room down an adjacent hallway, wondering if something was wrong with Ryousuke he made his way towards his bedroom door. He realized as he got closer he heard what sounded like screams/moans of pleasure. He really did wonder who could be with his brother at this time of night, but ultimately had decided it was none of his business. He was about to walk away when the person in the room spoke. His emotions changed to anger because he could recognize Yuki's voice anywhere._

"_Oh God Ryou, Harder!" Yuki screamed, her voice echoing through the empty hallway and Ryuuichi felt his blood boiling. How dare they betray him like that? _

_He burst through his brother's bedroom door forcefully and glared at them both with murder in his eyes. Yuki gasped, grabbing the sheets and wrapping it around her body as she looked frighteningly at the older Asami. _

"_GET OUT!" the woman screamed, anger evident in her glowing grey eyes. He turned to his brother, who held his gaze but had an apologetic look in his eyes. _

"_So it's like that?" he asked when he looked between the both of them. 'You're nothing but a whore Yuki,' he added while glaring at the woman cowering beside the bed. _

"_Pray she doesn't do the same to you Ryou," he said before turning to leave. _  
_  
_

"_Ryu wait!" Ryousuke shouted but his twin never looked back. He never wanted him to find out like this._

_Ryuuichi left the family home two days later, he couldn't bare running into his brother or Yuki in the same house so he left and got his own home. _

_After the incident Ryou tried to talk to him the few times he visited, to apologize but he always ignored his brother until one day, Ryousuke had held on to his arm in an effort to get him to listen. He took out a small pocket knife and stabbed Ryou in the arm he used to hold on to him and that's when he left. _

_Ryuuichi decided from that day forward he would never trust another woman again, not on his life or with his heart. All lovers who came after Yuki would not be permitted to access his heart, because hurt like that he never wanted to feel again. She was the first woman in years he'd decided to try and have a relationship with, but she only proved herself worthless like all the others before her. He had heard a few months later that they had gotten married.  
_

_Because of the bitterness Yuki left in him, Ryuuichi decided to try a man for a change, and lo and behold, he never went back to another woman again._

******************VF******************** 

Akihito awoke the next morning feeling a lot better and less depressed. Whatever medication the Doctor had given him caused him to feel more relaxed, he sat up in the bed wondering at what time he would be released, he missed his soft comfortable bed and falling asleep in his lover's arms. He had come to crave the older man so much he wondered if he was a drug. _Stupid hormones.  
_

*****************VF********************* 

Outside the hospital, a woman with long, brown, straight hair wearing sunglasses with a hand bag on her shoulder looked upon the building with a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what she planned to do and how she planned to do it. She will make the boy suffer because no one is supposed to have Ryuuichi's heart and she'll make sure of it. She'd been following her ex's business and personal affairs ever since she found out he'd been able to acquire way more money than her current husband. She didn't consider herself vain, just practical. A woman needed money to survive and the more the merrier. Even though she's married to Ryousuke, she sill deemed Ryuuichi as hers and hers alone, she thought with a flash of anger. He had become a very powerful underworld figure with more money than she can imagine, and it will all be hers. No brat is going to stand in her way. She hurriedly crossed the street and made her way towards the hospital's entrance. 

The woman hurries toward the janitor's closet and quickly opens her large Gucci bag. She takes out a replica of a nurses uniform, one looking exactly like the one worn in that particular hospital. She exited the enclosed space before making her way casually down the hall to the Doctors office, not catching the attention of any of the hospital's personnel. She knocked twice on the door to the main Doctor's office. When she doesn't get a response she quickly ducked inside.

The woman made her way over to the file cabinet in a corner of the room and opened the drawer labeled T-V. She rummaged through the files until she finds the one labeled Takaba Akihito. Looking up the room number she quickly puts the file back and exits the office for room 212. 

*******************VF********************** 

Asami makes a phone call early the next morning to Ryousuke. He had Kirishima do a little digging on Yuki and found out she had been squandering his brother's money on clothes and jewelry. She constantly went to expensive restaurants, parlors and hotels just for the fun of it and it sometimes led to her and Ryou having arguments. Ryousuke wasn't as well off as he was anymore because he didn't want to have anything to do with the underworld, so he moved from their family home too with his wife and went to America where he had a very good job as the Executive Director for a large conglomerate. 

Then it became clear why Yuki did what she did, she wanted the money and power he had to offer. She probably thought that by getting rid of Akihito she could work her way back into the yakuza's good graces, but she would be dead before sundown for it. He'll make sure of it. 

"Asami," Ryousuke answered his phone on the second ring.

"Ryousuke, where's Yuki?" Ryuuichi asked in a composed manner, but Ryousuke could tell something was wrong.

"Hello Aniki, why do you want to know where my wife is?" Ryousuke may not be a feared underworld figure like his brother, but he was no idiot either and his brother asking for his wife meant something was up.

"Just answer the damn question," Ryuuichi growled and Ryousuke sighed. "She said she was planning to go to Japan a little early so she could surprise your pregnant girlfriend with authentic Japanese gifts, so she left about two days ago," Ryousuke answered. 

"What, she's here?" Ryuuichi growled in a dangerous tone.

"Wa…"

Ryuuichi hung up the phone in his brother's ear and quickly dialed the guard stationed to watch Akihito.

"As anyone been in Akihito's room?" he asked impatiently after the man answered his phone.

"Yes boss, a nurse went in a second ago," the man replied uneasily after hearing the tone the man was using. 

"Hold her until I get there and no one else is suppose to go in that room, understood?" he growled and the man responded before hanging up. 

Asami grabbed his jacket from a chair in his bedroom and dashed out the penthouse to his awaiting limo. "To the hospital, now!" he impatiently instructed the driver as he slid in the back seat. She's dead, she's so dead if she tries to harm them, he thought to himself while sitting in the back of his limo, wishing it could go faster to its destination. 

******************VF************************ 

Akihito sat in his bed, thinking about what he and Asami had discussed yesterday. His cheeks turned red when he remembered the ministrations the older man performed before the Doctor interrupted. 

'_When's the food gonna get here?' _Akihito thought as he traced his hands over his stomach. He made a small chuckle when one of the babies kicked. _'Patience little ones, daddy'll be here soon,'_ he voiced in his head with mirth. 

Just then the door opened and a nurse with straight brown hair entered with a chart in her hand.

"Good morning Takaba-kun," the nurse greeted while she gave him a broad smile. 

"Good morning," Akihito answered while smiling back.

"When can I leave?" he asked and the woman gave him another smile. 

"The Doctor said to give you one last medication for your pressure and then you can go," the woman answered as she pulled an injection needle with a clear liquid from her pocket. 

"Great," Akihito answered and held out his arm.

She brought the needle up to her eyes and gave it a light tap to get rid of any air bubbles before making her way over to the boy.

"Ok, make a fist," the woman instructed after she tied a piece or plastic around his arm.

Akihito did as he was told and she position the needle to enter his vein. As she was about to plunge the needle into the boy, the doors burst open suddenly, frightening her as a man yelled: 

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Akihito quickly drew is hand from the woman's grasp in fright when he saw Asami's guards burst through the door. He watched as they sauntered over to her and held her in a firm grip while she shouted explicit at them.

"You Gorilla's! unhand me this instant, do you know who I am?" the woman screamed.

One guard held her harm and yanked her away from the frightened young man in the bed, who instinctively had a hand over his swollen stomach while looked at them.

Akihito looked on in bewilderment at the scene before him as the woman he did not know brought her knee up and kick the guard holding her in the shin. The man held his foot in pain as he let go of her arm, she tried to make a dash for the door but was roughly grabbed by the other guard.

"LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLES!" she shouted while she struggled to free herself and the guard brought his hand up before bringing it back down swiftly, giving her a hard slap across the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akihito shouted when he saw the woman careen towards the floor by the force of the blow, he did not know this woman after all and couldn't just sit and watch her get beaten in front him. The man turned towards him and bowed, a slight flicker of hesitation running across his face.

"Please forgive us Takaba-san, but we will not spare anyone who tries to harm Asami-sama or what is his."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S HIS?" Yuki cried out in anger while she glared dangerously at Akihito from the floor.

"What?" Akihito asked confused, not understanding the situation he was witnessing. Was this woman trying to harm him? If she was, why? Why was she being treated so harshly by Asami's bodyguard? WHO THE HELL IS SHE? As far as he's concerned she was just a nurse about to give him a shot.

Yuki snorted when she saw the many confusing expressions on the boy's face and Akihito adjusted his hazel eyes back on her.

"A kid like you, pregnant for Ryuuichi," she snorted. "What makes you think he'll put up with a brat like you? He needs a real woman by his side and he'll probably take his kid and toss you aside," she huffed while she stared at Akihito with confidence in her dark brown eyes.

"Shut up!" one bodyguard yelled while the other balled his fists in anger. After all, everyone who worked for Asami knew he would become a wreck without the brat, and he needed him even if the yakuza wasn't always willing to admit it.

"When he was with me, its real love," she continued, goading the boy into anger in the hopes of him hurting himself, or at least the babies. She would prefer both but either was fine by itself. She had to get rid of all obstacles if she was to get back the man she wanted.

With each word that left Yuki's mouth Akihito felt his heart shatter more and more, tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he decided he would not cry in front this horrible woman, how dare she hurt his feelings like this?

"Ryuuichi will be with me after he's through with you," she said in a low growl and something in Akihito snapped.

"Back the fuck off bitch, he's mine," Akihito answered while staring at her with burning intensity and fire in his hazel eyes. If looks could kill her eyeballs would be meeting a pair of vultures right now.

Yuki gasped at Akihito's brazenness and both bodyguards snickered in delight. Now there was somebody who knew how to stand up for what they wanted, pregnant or not.

"Whoever the fuck said Ryuuichi is theirs will have another thing coming and I'll make sure they suffer," he said as she looked at him bewildered, her eyes showing hesitation and a slight trace of fear. Was this the submissive confused kid she encountered a moment ago

Akihito sat in the bed staring at the woman, not willing to move because of his pregnancy, but felt no fear because the two bodyguards were there to protect him. He could see the anger rapidly building in her eyes and he heard a knuckle crack behind him.

"Can we shut her up boss?" one guard asked mischievously and Akihito smirked, a wicked devilish smirk that shocked Yuki when she realized she was trapped. Her plan was so simple it should have worked; she would inject Misoprostol to kill the baby and all would be fine, she would be free to get the man she wanted because there would be nothing tying him to anybody else.

"Of course," he said before flicking his hand dismissively. He didn't see the need to waste his forgiveness on somebody that wanted to harm him and his babies, he didn't care who they were.

"NO, LET ME GO!" Yuki screamed while she was dragged from the room kicking and screaming. After she was pulled through the door Akihito heard a loud thump, then the place went quite suddenly and he knew they had knocked her out.

"Serves her right for trying to fuck with my man," he muttered to himself as he placed his head on his hand on the bed. He was lying on his side when he heard a familiar chuckle from the doorway, causing him to snap his head up suddenly and widen his eyes.

"Really?"

*********************VF***********************

Asami flew from the car has it pulled into the hospital's garage. He impatiently made his way through the front door and towards the elevator for the second floor, near sprinting because he was feeling fear at the thought his new family would be hurt.

'If that bitch hurts so much as a hair on Akihito, death will be too easy for her,' Asami thought as the ride to the second floor seemed to take forever. He heard the familiar ding of the elevator and as the doors slowly opened, he heard shouting coming from the hallway. As he stepped out into the hall he saw that his men had Yuki in a firm grip with one her hands twisted behind her back. He quickly strode over to her and gave her a hard blow to the face, causing her head to smack into the wall behind her with a crack before she slumped to the floor in a heap.

"Diego, did you get it all on tape?" he asked the bodyguard he had called earlier and the man answered with a slight nod.

"Good, then there won't be any doubt in Ryousuke's mind, maybe he'd even like to finish her himself," Asami mused before making his way towards his lover's door. He placed his hand on the knob and as he entered the room, he heard the boy mutter, "Serves her right for trying to fuck with my man."

"Really?" he said in amusement at Akihito's word and the boy quickly turned his head in his direction.

"Asami!" Akihito shouted as he beamed at his lover, then glared, then smiled.

Asami strode over to him and gave him a fierce powerful kiss, pressing the boy into the bed as he grabbed his head. Their tongue intertwined and mingle with much intensity because Asami didn't have words to say how relieved he was that he wasn't hurt. All he could do was show him.

"Did she hurt you?" Asami asked in a low growl.

"No, only you could do that," Akihito said before crashing his lips onto his lover's, exploring Asami's mouth with his tongue.

"Ryu, I'm so fucking hot right now," the younger panted. "I mean, adrenaline and hormones does not make a good mix. I'm hard."

Asami smirked. "You don't know the half of it," he said before standing up in front of Akihito.

Akihito could make out the obvious bulge in the older man's pants as he stood in front him. He knew Asami must have still felt afraid and sex was a good way for them to take their minds off their problems. It always was.

"Mmmm, I've been waiting on breakfast all morning," Akihito teased in a low seductive purr while he rubbed the head of Asami's cock through the fabric of his pants.

Asami felt a slight jolt from the ministrations and he placed a hand over Akihito's, using said hands to free his erection from his pants.

Akihito saw the big, blood red head of Asami's cock pulsing with anticipation and he licked his lips as he said, "Breakfast is served." He swallowed the head, causing Asami to let out a low grunt and he knew he was in a very high state of arousal. He needed to feel Asami and the erection in his mouth was like heaven. Asami placed a hand in his blond locks and gently coax him further to take his erection deeper in his throat. He heard the older man hiss as he brought his head up and suck forcefully on the head of his length. He felt his own erection become unbearable but he didn't want to lose his entrée either and he moaned around the appendage in his mouth, knowing the kind of pleasure he was causing in the older man.

Asami couldn't tear his eyes away from his pregnant sex kitten, Akihito's skin was flushed a bright red and his eyes were closed as he bobbed up and down on his length. Asami had to admit, the sight of Akihito with his cock buried deep in his throat, sucking hungrily brought him to the edge quickly. He fisted Akihito's own arousal until the boy convulsed, almost ready to ejaculate.

The muscles in Akihito's stomach tightened around the babies when his body constricted in its fit of ecstasy. Akihito spurted his seed with a small cry on Asami's hand and his stomach, throwing his back.

Asami used his hand to milk every drop from the boy's cock while he emptied his own down Akihito's throat, causing a dribble to form at the side of his mouth because he couldn't catch all of the powerful substance.

Akihito panted as he stared at his lover through lidded orbs; he just had to ask, "Ryuuichi, do you think your sperms will be digested by the kids?"

Asami cocked a brow at the question, "I honestly don't know," he answered before leaving to get a towel to clean the boy up. Could they? He had no idea because babies ate what the mothers ate after all.

After cleaning the boy up he asked him if he was ready to go home.

"Of course."

Akihito laughed when the Doctor ordered them in a stern voice not to do anything strenuous. The man must have been eavesdropping on them or something.

******************VF**********************

Ryousuke exited the underground room of Club Sion, his clothes soaked with blood and his wife, a tangled mess of a body strewn all over the damp dirty floor of the cold room. She had pleaded with her husband, told him it was a lie, but when he played back the tape she instantly broke down into tears, begging for her life. He made sure she suffered, gagging her mouth and then using acupuncture needles to create the most pain imaginable in her limbs. He didn't want to believe she would hurt him this badly since he had really fallen for her, but just like every other time in his life, his older brother was right and as hard as he tried to make her comfortable, but it was never enough. It was one thing to hurt him, he might be able to forgive that but not hurting his Aniki…and his family.

He used a hacksaw to separate her limbs from her body.

Asami's men were shocked beyond belief, not even the yakuza boss was that heinous and they could see the sadistic glint in Ryousuke's eyes. They thought they've seen the worst with Asami, but it was never anything like what they've seen with his brother. Ever.

"No one messes with my brother, he's mine," Ryousuke growled while he looked at the body parts of his wife before walking away.

A few ears perked up at the statement but nobody dared to utter a word.

**Reviews are welcomed, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Ring, ring…..Ring, ring_

"Hello," Akihito answered after he picked up the phone in the living room.

"Aki!" Kou shouted over the line.

"Oh, hi Kou, how are you guys?"

"We're fine, just checking up on you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just going to the kitchen for a snack," Akihito answered. His stomach was growling already and he ate about two hours ago.

"Hey Aki, how far along are you, we forgot to ask?"

"Seven months."

"Wow, seven months. Hey Aki, is that guy treating you ok?" Kou asked seriously.

"Of course he is, he's been supportive in more ways than one," Akihito responded mildly. He knew his friends were just worried about him and it made him smile. A good support system was all a pregnant man needed.

"Ok, can we visit you later?" Kou asked, a bit apprehensive.

"Sure, I would love that," Akihito smiled.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Kou."

Akihito hung up the phone and made his way to the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator. He gently held the small of his back while lightly rubbing the huge bulge before him. It amazed him two babies could fit in there at all.

"Takaba-san, why didn't you ask me to bring something for you?" the older woman asked as she watched him walk slower than usual towards the fridge, his immense stomach weighing heavily on him.

"I don't want to spend the whole day in bed, I don't want to give Ryuuichi any more ideas," he said as he rummaged around in the fridge.

"Ah, yes you two need to cool down on your _activities_," she said while she chopped some fresh vegetables and place it in a large bowl.

"Yeah, how about we castrate him in his sleep?" Akihito teased.

"Somehow Takaba-san, I don't think the children will be able to save you if you did that," she answered amused.

He extracted two sandwiches from the fridge before making his way over to her.

"Mmmm, is all this food for me?" he asked while gazing at the counter full of different type of dishes, both western and Japanese style.

"You would eat it all, wouldn't you? But no, Asami-sama is expecting a few guests later."

"Really? He didn't tell me about that," Akihito answered, crinkling his nose in thought.

Maybe it was a surprise, the woman thought to herself.

"How was your last check up?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Not bad, I found out the kids are healthy and my health is also good, so… You'll have two little Asami's to look after too," he said as he plucked a piece of Romain cabbage from a bowl and popped it in his mouth.

The woman smiled dreamily.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go see if he's awake," he said before exiting the kitchen to head for the bedroom.

Making his way through the living room he saw one of the guards stationed outside the penthouse door push it open. He wondered who had arrived when he saw an exact replica of his lover walk into the apartment. He stopped in his track and stared at the man who looked exactly like his lover.

The other man looked at him with a serious expression and he says neutrally, "Welcome, you must be Ryousuke."

After making his way over to greet the man whose name Ryuuichi told him of, he shook his hand briskly. He could differentiate quite easily between the twins just from their decorum. There was no way he could mistake one for the other even though they looked so much alike.

"Hello, Takaba-san," Ryousuke greeted after making his way towards the photographer.

"I was a bit surprised to say the least when I found out my brother had gotten a man pregnant, but whatever makes Ryu happy is fine by me," Ryousuke said while walking further into the house with the younger man.

"Where is Aniki by the way?"

"Oh he's asleep, I was just about to wake him," Akihito said while heading in the direction of their bedroom.

"I want to see him before I go to my room," Ryousuke said, following Akihito down the hall.

They made to pass another empty hallway when Ryousuke held on to Akihito's arm and tugged lightly.

"What the…..?" Akihito started.

"Come here a minute," Ryousuke said while pulling Akihito into the empty hall by the arm. He could tell that Akihito was quite wary of him but he had something he wanted to say to him. Besides, whether Akihito ended up on his good list or not was entirely up to him.

"What's the matter?" Akihito asked while looking into eyes the same color as his lover's.

"Do you love him?" Ryousuke asked.

"What?" Akihito was taken aback by the question and the seriousness on Ryousuke's face. What was this all of a sudden?

"I know you're pregnant for him, but do you love him?"

"How can you ask me that? It's none of your business," Akihito said with a defiant look in his hazel eyes.

Ryousuke smirked at him before leaning in closer so he was inches away from his ear.

"Never, and I mean _ever_ try to break Ryu's heart, cause if you do you won't live to regret it,' he said before walking away from a bewildered Akihito.

Akihito stood in the same spot for a moment, wondering what the hell had just happened. Ryousuke seemed a little too protective of Ryuuichi and his tone meant he was dead serious about his threat. He sounded like the older brother wanting to protect his little sister's chastity.

'Maybe I should talk to Ryuuichi about this, or shouldn't I?' Akihito pondered while making his way back towards the bedroom. Ryousuke was different, that's for sure.

"Asami…" he started after he entered the bedroom to see his lover looking at the morning paper while still in bed.

"You only use that voice when something's wrong, now what is it?' the yakuza asked while he pulled his pregnant lover closer.

"Ummm, your brother…..he's here," Akihito informed him while he placed a hand around the man's neck, feeling him pull him to sit on his lap.

"I know, he called last night saying he was heading to Club Sion and he'll be here in the morning," Asami said while kissing along Akihito's neckline.

"You two are close huh?" Akihito asked as nonchalantly as possible, not wanting it to be obvious his journalistic instincts were kicking in.

"We were all each other had for a time while we were growing up,' Asami said as he latched on to his lover's neckline and sucked hard, causing Akihito's lips to part in a light gasp.

"Nnng, why do you say that?" the younger man asked, feeling his body temperature rising with every touch. Asami placed a hand on his stomach and gave it a light rub and Akihito covered his hand with his.

Asami wanted to change the subject. "'What are you going to name the kids?"

Akihito chuckled, "Trying to change the subject are you?"

"Yes, now names," he said and Akihito knew there was no point in trying to change his lover's mind. After a few seconds he responded, '"Asami Ryoichi and Asami Kyoichi."

Asami chuckled, "Nice names."

"I knew you'd like them, I invited Kou and Takato over later," he said and got up from the older man's lap.

"Where are you going?" Asami asked the boy as he made to exit the room.

"Shower," Akihito responded.

"But there's one here," Asami answered.

"Let's just say when your home, the bedroom shower isn't safe for my ass," Akihito chortled before making his way out the door.

Asami chuckled, then made for the door also, time to pay little brother a visit.

Ryousuke stood in his room down the hall from his brother's, unpacking what little clothes he brought with him. He stood by the bed rummaging through his bag when he heard the door open.

"Hello Aniki," he said while looking at his brother.

"Did you say something to Akihito?" Asami asked while slowly making his way towards his brother, his golden eyes showing traces of anger.

"What makes you think that?" Ryousuke asked. His own golden eyes flickered to surprise when Asami suddenly grabbed him by the arm and threw him on the bed forcefully. Asami then pinned his hands beside him as he straddled his little brother and growled dangerously in his ear.

"'I'm going to say this only once, no one, and I mean _no-one_ fucks with Takaba Akihito, he's mine and get it through your fucking head, What happened in the past stays in the past, we were just kids fooling around. Get it out your fucking head or I swear it'll be the last thing you think about,' Asami hissed before abruptly getting up to leave the room.

Ryousuke was shaken by the dangerous tone in his brother's voice and he knew Ryuuichi was serious, if he wanted to live to see another day he had better stay far from Akihito and he didn't want his brother to hate him either. He'd never been so protective of anybody other than himself before. He let out an exasperated sigh and went back to his unpacking. At least his brother was happy, that's the most important thing.

Akihito returned a few minutes later, feeling refreshed to see his lover still in the bedroom.

"Akihito, I've arranged for you to visit a baby store. I had Gap Kids closed for the day so you could go there and see what you can get," Asami informed him.

Akihito looked at the man dubiously.

"Gap Kids, huh? You're up to something but it won't be a bad experience I guess."

"Great, I'd prefer you left around midday so you can get back before nightfall and I'll meet you there later,' Asami said while reaching for his jacket.

"Ok, see you later," Akihito said and Asami left the house.

******************VF********************

Kou and Takato arrived at the house around five in the evening. They met up at the house and Takato asked Kou if he got a call to bring gifts for Akihito. Kou nodded in agreement. As they made their way towards the front door, they saw an older woman being let in by the guards, she was elegant and had an aura of authority around her. They were able to catch up to her at the door and she looked at them and said, "So, you're Akihito's friends."

"Good evening Madam…..?" Kou said inquisitively while bowing.

"Ah, I'm Mrs. Asami Lyn," she said while bowing also.

Both boys then recognized her as Asami's mother. They made their way into the house where they saw a big buffet in the dining hall with different varieties of food.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" Takato asked and both boys' went over to look at all the delicious food.

"'Don't touch the beer," Takato warned Kou and the boy rolled his eyes at the other. They placed their gifts on a small table in a corner of the room that already had a few presents on it.

Just then two more people entered the dining hall and both boys immediately recognized them as Akihito's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takaba," Mrs. Asami greeted and both people looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"We got an invitation to come here for a baby shower but I'm afraid we don't know the mother," Akihito's mother said confused and her husband nodded his head in agreement. Everything about the woman screamed money and power.

"I sent out those invitations, now please come forward and enjoy the food. As for the mother you will meet 'her' soon enough," Asami Lyn said as she smiled sweetly at Akihito's parents. She took their gifts and placed it on the table also.

Kou, Takato and Akihito's parents stood by the buffet table enjoying the snacks when Ryousuke entered.

"Mother," the younger Asami son greeted before making his way over to her with arms outstretched.

She smiled sweetly at her younger son and gave him a hug. "Where is Ryu and the boy? I want to see the bearer of my grandchildren," she said as she looked around.

Ryousuke was surprised his mother knew about Akihito, but then again, she did keep close eyes on her two sons. She was a mother first and a powerful figure after.

"Don't look so surprised," she snorted, "I know everything my children does and I mean _everything,_" she said as she gave her youngest a pointed look. She pulled him aside to a corner of the room. "I know you care for your brother Ryousuke, but his heart belongs to this young man. But look on the bright side, if Akihito-kun should ever leave one day Ryu will always have his little brother.'

Ryousuke smiled at his mother, he didn't know how she was able to know every single detail about him and his brother's life. Maybe she has Asami radars? Ryousuke mused.

"And on that note I won't even ask where Yuki went," she clipped while making her way back over to the buffet table. She never did like the bitch.

Ryousuke looked at his mother shocked, How the hell did she know about Yuki?

Feilong entered the dining area a few moments later with Tao trailing behind him. Feilong had a small gift while Tao had a large one and he was dressed in a traditional gold cheongsam with red dragons and his hair hung low in his back.

"Ah, Lui Feilong, happy to see you got my invitation," Asami Lyn said after spotting the Chinese and giving him a peck on both cheeks. She bent down and gave Tao a hug, taking his present and leading him to the buffet table.

Ryousuke thought he had seen the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes upon and was shocked to find out it was a man. He took in the long fluent black hair and the graceful features of the man before him, but he also saw the danger that was Lui Feilong.

"Isn't that the guy who kidnapped us before?" Kou asked Takato in a hushed voiced after spotting Feilong by the door.

"Yeah, what the hell's he doing here?" Takato asked and both boys became silent as Asami Lyn made her way over to them.

"Enjoying the refreshment young ones?" She asked and both boys nodded yes. "Good, the guest of honor should be arriving shortly," she said while bowing, walking away almost instantly.

A few moments later the old woman brought out a four tier layer Winnie the pooh diaper cake, she placed the cake in the middle of the buffet table and joined in the mingle of the company right after.

*********************VF***********************

It was 5:45pm and Akihito was exhausted, he sat in the back of Asami's limo with his feet wide open to accommodate the huge stomach he was hauling around.

"Ah," Akihito cried out while holding his stomach as he felt a small contraction.

"Are you ok?" Asami asked.

"I'm fine, just a small cramp," he said to the older man who he could sense was worried.

"If Ryoichi and Kyoichi are this active now, imagine when they get here," Asami chuckled.

"Yeah, next time you're bringing them forth," Akihito chastised, hissing when he felt another contraction.

Asami chuckled.

"You bought so much we had to call an extra car. Hope all that fits in the baby room," Akihito said.

Asami countered, "Don't worry about that."

They arrived home a few moments later and made their way up to the house. They reached the doors and as soon as Asami turned the knob, Akihito grabs him and pulls him into a fierce kiss at the doorway, running his hands through his hair and holding him in place.

"Ryu, let's fuck…" Akihito muttered in the dark after kicking the door shut. He'd been horny for most of the car ride home because his lover kept rubbing his stomach.

Akihito nearly had a heart attack as the lights suddenly turned on and everyone shouts "SURPRISE!"

Akihito nearly faints when he remembered what he had said just now, and he was shocked to see his parents there, who also looked like they wanted to faint. Small confetti was thrown towards them and everyone started clapping at the expectant mother. Akihito blushed a bright red as he took in the baby cake, gifts and food. After a moment he made his way over towards his parents and pulled them to the side.

"Oh my god Akihito, you're pregnant?" his mother asked bewildered while his father looked at him dubiously.

"Why didn't you tell us?" his father asked and he held his head down.

"I'm sorry mom and dad," Akihito answered apologetically. "I honestly did not know how you would react."

"We knew your condition dear, that you were a hermaphrodite and we considered the possibility this could happen. We feared the day we would have heard you were gay," his mother said as she looked at him. Akihito had a sad expression on his face but his mother held his chin and made him look her in the eyes.

"We love you no matter what sweetie and we always will…" the woman stated. "I'm gonna have grandkids," she squealed to her husband.

Akihito's father chuckled at his wife, watching her walk off happily to the buffet table and he tuned back to his son.

"So how far along are you?" his father asked and Akihito could tell his father wouldn't be squealing anytime soon.

"Seven months," the younger man responded, watching his father glance at his stomach. Akihito felt awkward talking to his father about his pregnancy and it was obvious for the older Takaba it was the same.

"So, you're pregnant for Asami Ryuuichi," his father said with a hint of malice.

Akihito knew his father knew of Asami because he was a photojournalist also.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Akihito answered with a worried grin before averting his eyes towards his lover.

"I know what he is Akihito, is he abusing you?"

Not anymore. "No."

"Why did you have to get mixed up with someone like him?" his father asked, his eyes slanting in a disapproving gesture.

'At least he's not mad I'm pregnant,' Akihito thought to himself. "I didn't have a choice at first."

"So he was abusing you," his father stated suspiciously.

"Nothing I didn't want."

"I've read a whole dossier on him and his sexual preferences, are any of them true?" the senior Takaba asked.

Akihito immediately flushed a very bright red, the slightest memories jolting him in ways he didn't want his father to see. Stupid hormones.

His father cocked a brow at his action. "How long have you been with him?" the man then asked.

"Three years," he answered and his father's own hazel eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it dad?"

"You're the lover that Asami went to Hong Kong for? The one that almost caused a war between the two most powerful yakuza bosses this side of the globe? Shit," his father hissed, looking too uneasy at the idea of his son falling into the middle of and so deep into the yakuza boss's affairs.

"Rumor is you were raped for three days straight and forced into other types of strange sexual activities. You've got to…"

"Dad, drop it. I'm his and he'll get rid of anybody who tries to separate us," Akihito answered solemnly. _Even my parents._

"I've heard," his father said tiredly, knowing exactly what type of man his son's baby-daddy was.

"Don't worry dad, he takes care of me and makes sure I'm ok," Akihito ensured, placing a hand on his father's arm.

"Ok everyone! Akihito-kun, please make your way over to the couch," Asami Lyn said as she drew everyone's attention. Akihito sat down on the couch as everyone gathered around and a few gifts were placed before him.

He picked up the first gift, which was from Tao and beamed at the youngster while he ruffled his hair.

"Akihito-kun, I told Fei-sama everything you told me on the phone," Tao said while he grinned at Akihito.

Asami shot Feilong a dirty glare. _So that's how he knows what happens_.

Akihito opened the package from Tao and gasped warmly when he saw a small baby comb with pearls and beads with lace hanging down the side.

"It's beautiful Tao," Akihito beamed and Tao looked proudly at him.

He had received a pair of light blue baby cheongsam with red pearls lining the collar from Feilong and some western type toys from Ryousuke. Takato and Kou each brought baby bottles in the shape of a bottle of Hennessey and a bottle of Courvoisier. Asami Lyn's gift was a twin gold rimmed, white baby bath lined with sea shells and stars.

After the initial gift opening, the cake was shared among them, with Akihito getting the biggest piece of course, and they all enjoyed themselves before dispersing later in the night.

Akihito felt really good that night, lying in bed and feeling content. It felt like the worst was over; his parents knew and hadn't shun him like he feared they would. He lay wrapped in his lover's arms, feeling more relaxed than he had been in a long while.

"Good night, Asami Akihito," Asami said as he watched the boy sleep. He had all intention of giving his lover his name before the babies were born.

**Reviews are welcomed, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews so far, I really appreciate it^^**

**Happy reading :)  
**

Eight months after getting knocked up Akihito could feel the pressure building on his spine. It was excruciating having to carry around two kids in your stomach. How do women do this so often? He thought to himself while trying to shift into a more comfortable position. He knew whatever it was that Asami had planned probably meant he was going to be uncomfortable all day anyway, might as well get use to it.

"Where the hell are we going?" Akihito asked while glaring at Asami from across his seat in the back of the limo.

"You'll know when we get there," Asami answered while watching his lover. It was so easy to rile Akihito up and he enjoyed every minute of it. He wanted their destination to be a surprise but he knew Akihito was very impatient, more so since he got pregnant.

"I want to know NOW!" Akihito hissed. "And why the hell am I dressed so formally for a pregnant guy!" he asked.

"Akihito…" Asami said in a firm tone. "I know it must be uncomfortable to be carrying around two kids, right?"

A skeptical look came over Akihito's features. "Yeah Captain Obvious, so?"

"If you don't keep quiet I'll do things to you same place you're sitting, things guaranteed to hurt deliciously," Asami said in a low tone.

Akihito's eyes widened in bewilderment. "You're thinking of Fucking me? Go fuck yourself," he replied, but he knew Asami would do it if provoked.

"I swear, if you bring home red bull and Guinness one more night, I'll castrate you for wanting to fuck me," Akihito muttered under his breath while shooting Asami a dirty glare.

"But Akihito, without red bull I won't acquire wings," Asami chuckled.

"Yeah, wings to fly straight up my ass," Akihito said while he fidgeted from the pressure. "Seriously Ryuuichi, where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

"Aaaaagh, you're so irritating!" Akihito screamed after throwing his hands up in the air.

Asami was amused by Akihito's behavior during pregnancy; his mood changed more often than the cars at a burger king drive through. Seems hormones make him bipolar, one minute he's sensitive, the next he's angry, horny or even playful. He wanted their formal engagement to be a surprise but Akihito kept nagging him since he got in the car, wanting to know every detail.

"I should be home looting the refrigerator," Akihito said to Asami, deflating when he realized that throwing a tantrum would only hurt him, not his lover, unfortunately.

"I'll gladly give you something you can never get tired of eating," Asami replied with a smug grin on his face.

"Your kids are drowning in their little brothers and sisters, so no thank you," Akihito replied, still shifting.

Asami was becoming concerned, Akihito never seemed that uncomfortable for so long before. Just then his cell phone rang and he pulled it out a compartment in the side of the limo and answered with a firm 'Asami'.

Akihito listened while Asami said a few yes and no's into the device. Then he heard, "Ok mother, just tell Ryou to get everything ready."

Asami then hung up the phone.

"Get ready fo…." Akihito started but was cut off when Asami claimed his mouth in a light kiss. He pressed his head back into the leather car seat, tilting it to get at a more comfortable angle. He could feel himself getting hot from the incredible tongue battle and he moaned into the kiss when Asami grabbed his left hand and used it to squeeze the sizable boner through his pants.

Asami breathed into the younger man's ear, "As soon as your healed Akihito, I'm going to fuck you raw for at least a week to make up for now."

Akihito could barely contain himself form the husky, sexy voice and the erection he kept kneading. "St…stop," he moaned out while biting his bottom lip to stop another moan from escaping.

Asami smirked before quickly falling back into his seat across from Akihito, looking for all the world like he never moved.

Akihito's breathing became a little shallow when lust overtook him. He narrowed his eyes at Asami before slipping his right foot forward, out of his shoes and resting it on Asami's hardened length while the older man glared at him. He applied a little pressure before rubbing at the fabric resting over Asami's crotch. Revenge was sweet.

This went on for a few minutes, for which Akihito complained after that he couldn't lift his feet for too long.

"Are we there yet? I wanna cum," Akihito said.

"Soon and no," Asami answered and Akihito pouted, knowing Asami won't give in to his demands if they were soon approaching their destination. It was five minutes later when the car came to a stop.

********************** VF***************************

Akihito stepped out of the car in a traditional white kimono with Asami's family crest sewn over the right breast. Asami wore a similar one and they both made their way up a small flight of stairs to the huge foyer of a big mansion, looking at the walkway lined with amazing palm trees. Small Hibiscus flowers lined the edges as they proceed forward into the mansion. The old red bricks used to create the building were such a beauty it wowed Akihito, causing him to gasp.

"Where are we?" Akihito asked Asami as they slowly made their way forward.

"We're at the mansion of the famous author Louie Constantine," Asami responded while they approached the front desk.

"Good evening Gentlemen, here for the wedding ceremony?" the girl behind the counter asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yes," Asami replied and she handed him a small gold card.

"Enjoy your evening," she said happily and they headed towards the main hall.

"Who's getting married?" Akihito asked hurriedly as they made their way forward.

Asami ignored his question and pushed the huge mahogany doors open.

Akihito was shocked beyond belief. His parents, friends, the maid, Feilong and Tao and Asami's family were all clapping their hands as the both of them entered the room. Tao ran up to him and gave him a big hug while tears fell from his eyes in realization. He couldn't believe he was the one getting married and he looked at Asami with the happiest expression on his face. Asami gave him a genuine smile before his father walked over and took his hand into his own, albeit grudgingly after he spared Asami a glance and a mumble.

Asami walked forward and went to stand on the small podium where the ceremony pastor stood. Everyone gave small cheers and claps while Akihito's father grumbled some more under his breath.

Akihito could feel his heart swelling and the babies kicking as he took in his surroundings, he was dumbfounded at first but soon became overjoyed.

The pastor gave a light tap and Akihito and his father slowly walked forward as everyone piped down. Both grandmothers had looks of pure joy as they watched Akihito walk down the aisle towards Asami. Akihito's father gave him over to Asami, who accepted his outstretched hand and led him to his side.

Akihito beamed when Tao came up beside them with a small pillow holding two rings and his father took a small step back.

It was a western style wedding by a pastor known for conducting gay marriages in America. There was no way they could legally get married in Japan as two males, but Asami wanted Akihito to feel special, so he flew his friend, Pastor Mathison, down to create some tangible memory for his beloved.

His mother was all over the idea like bees on honey. The official getting together as a family was already dealt with when Asami officially adopted Akihito a week ago, making the ceremony only a formality after he heard Akihito crying while watching it in a movie once.

Akihito said he loved the wedding in the movie, so he gave him one of his own.

After their initiation as newlyweds, exchanging rings and saying their vow, Asami gave Akihito a mind blowing kiss when he heard kiss the 'bride.'

Akihito's heart raced a mile a minute at the knowledge that they were now one in such a romantic way and his hazel eyes looked passionately into the ones that held his heart.

He pulled back from the kiss, elated and happy, listening to the cheers and claps with his emotions spinning out of control. He looked out at everybody while Asami held his hand, feeling euphoric at the happiness he felt.

His pressure kept rising when pain suddenly struck him.

"AH!" Akihito cried out while doubling over in pain, clutching his stomach and breathing heavily.

"Asami!" Akihito cried and Asami held him before he could hit the floor. Everyone in the congregation stared on with worry but both Asami Lyn and Akihito's mother were by the two men's side in a flash.

"GET MY GUARDS IN HERE, NOW!" Asami bellowed and Feilong and his friends rush over to his side a moment later while Akihito lay on the floor, panting.

"Hold on Akihito," Asami whispered, watching the pained expression on Akihito's face while he gripped his stomach.

Akihito could hear both Kirishima and Suoh rushing over to help him to a standing position.

"Ooooh god Asami, it hurts," Akihito moaned while the men helped him out to the car, his breathing was labored.

"Be careful with him," Asami hissed, he was on the phone, setting up a room at the hospital so Akihito could be dealt with as soon as he arrived.

Everyone walked behind the blond with fearful expressions as they witnessed the contractions common with birth.

"I thought he had a few more weeks to go?" Akihito's father asked.

"He does," Asami Lyn answered while they followed closely behind. Akihito's face was twisted in pain while he was gingerly, but as hastily as possible led out to the car. Asami opened the door, allowing both guards to place Akihito inside.

"I've called the hospital and let them know to expect us," Asami informed his mother before jumping into the car beside Akihito.

"Where are you taking my baby?" Akihito's mother asked while she looked at her son in the back of the limo, writhing in discomfort and panting. Asami Lyn placed a hand on her shoulders as Ryuuichi slammed the car door shut and sped away.

****************************VF********************************

"Oooooooooooh…Ah…Ah… Asamiii," Akihito panted while he squeezed Asami's hand.

"Take a deep breath Akihito," Asami said and Akihito glared at him.

"Never again…will I…do….this….Ah!" Akihito cried as the contractions came more frequently.

"Hold on Akihito, we're almost there," Asami tried to encourage, wanting to comfort his lover but not knowing exactly how. He barely remembered what he learned in that one pregnancy class he took for dealing with expectant mothers.

Akihito's breath came in short rasps while he breathed through his mouth rapidly, his chest heaving up and down. "I want to shoot somebody, give me your gun."

"What?" Asami questioned, "I doubt shooting anybody would relieve your pain."

"Shooting you would," Akihito responded before screaming the rest of the way to the hospital.

When they finally reached the hospital Akihito was placed on a gurney at the entrance and rushed to the delivery room. Asami followed on the heel of the gurney, holding one of Akihito's hands in support.

"Get me a general anesthetic, check his stat!" one nurse shouted before rolling Akihito over on to his side. She injected him in the spine with the anesthetic for the pain.

Asami watched as IV's were hooked up to Akihito and he softly whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Akihito gives a faint smile before he passes out.

******************************VF******************************

Tao and Feilong went back to their hotel, telling Asami Lyn to call when he could visit the twins, but everyone else rushed into the second limo and followed close behind Asami's. When they entered the hospital they hurried to the delivery area to see Asami sitting in a chair with both bodyguards waiting close by.

"How is he?" Akihito's mother asked in a fearful voice while walking towards Asami.

"He's still in surgery, another few hours and I'll get some news," Asami responded to the fretting woman.

"Akihito and my… our grandkids will be fine," Asami Lyn stated with pride. "That boy is strong."

Miname-san smiled and nodded her head in agreement. That was so true.

Kou and Takato paced the floor while they waited for news, knowing their friend was a high risk patient.

Asami knew the c-section would make Akihito barely able to manage himself so he arranged for extra help around the house. A baby room was set up and everything prepared for the arrival of his children. He hoped all would go well and Akihito would have a safe delivery.

Because if he didn't….

*******************************VF*************************

A hour and a half later a Doctor approached and introduced himself as Dr Aoe. Everyone had very expectant looks on their faces and waiting for the Doctor to start speaking seemed like an eternity.

The man directed his words at the father, who was a long time friend of his. "Both babies were delivered safely and are in the nursery, Takaba is still sedated and will be awake in a few hours. His Blood pressure rose increasingly high but we've managed to get it back under control. I'd suggest bed rest only for the first two days, since the wounds would heal much better with some form of exercise. Would you like to see the babies?" he asked, pointing down a narrow hallway and everyone answered yes in unison.

The Doctor lead the group down a few halls before stopping before a glass partition that separated them from a room lined with babies in single cribs. He then stated, "Only the father is allowed in the nursery right now, everyone else look through the glass partition, please." He then left them to show Asami his boys.

Anticipation tightened Asami's chest like a vice and he couldn't categorized the many emotions he was feeling. This was it, his family, his pride and his joy…his new reason for living. The Doctor stopped before two cribs with identical babies and informed Asami they were his sons.

Asami read the chart on the crib before touching his baby. It told him that little Asami Kyoichi weighed 7 pounds and Ryoichi was 7 ½ pounds. Everyone looked on when Asami raised baby Kyoichi first, their heart swelling with pride at the beautiful children Akihito produced. Kyoichi started crying when he was brought over to the window for the others to see, his little eyes blinking slowly in reflex.

Tears ran from Akihito's mother's eyes when she saw her fist grandson, who had white pearl like skin and was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Little Asami Kyoichi made a small fuss in his father's arms when he was placed back in the crib and his little arms and feet thrashed wildly. Asami then went over for little Ryoichi, who was fast asleep in his father's arms. Unlike Kyoichi he never made a fuss when moved and Asami could hear cooing sounds coming from the window.

Akihito's friends stood in amazement looking at their friend's children. They could see how proud Asami was because it was written all over his face while he held his children. Everyone wanted to take the kids home, but Asami decided there was no way they would leave without seeing their 'mother'.

Akihito, the bearer of his children, the love of his life, the man that he made his wife.

**Reviews are welcomed, thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Akihito slowly began to notice the haze and the darkness surrounding him. He heard beeping noises and wondered where he was, then the memory slowly came back to him; he had given birth.

'_Where are my babies?'_ he asked in his mind. He wanted to open his eyes but it was more work than he thought. Other pains were slowly making themselves become known and Akihito could feel the incredible pain in his stomach. His body was drained and he felt weak and hurt all over. He tried once more to crack his eyes open and only succeeded in opening them part way, stopping so they could adjust to the light in the room. He wanted to call for someone but his voice wouldn't work and his throat felt dry and parched. Even the act of licking his lips were laborious and he just groaned before relaxing back into the bed, no use exerting himself. He kept his mind on the babies, who did they look like? Were they ok? When could he see them? 

Akihito lay on the bed, contemplating, when the door to his private room opened. He looked ahead to get a glimpse of who had entered when his mother stuck her head in. Upon seeing his open eyes she turned her head back and whispered, "He's awake." Just then she strode over to him and the others followed behind her.

"Are you ok?" his mother asked and he shut his eyes and tried to nod his head in answer. He wasn't sure if he managed the simple act of nodding but she smiled sweetly at him. He saw Asami Lyn, his friends, Miname-san and his father in the room looking at him.

"You're really brave Akihito, the kids are beautiful," Asami Lyn said to him and Akihito's eyes softened at her remark. His father had an indifferent look on his face and his friends and the old lady were beaming at him while they stood next to each other.

"Sorry I'm late," Ryousuke said after he entered the room, "Where are my nephews?"

Akihito wanted to know the answer to that question too, where were his kids? His mind finally drifted to Asami and why wasn't the other here now? He thought after everything he's been through, the least Asami could do was to let him wake up to see his lover's face.

"The babies are in the nursery," Asami Lyn said while she faced her youngest.

"Ah, I'm going to take a peek," Ryousuke said before leaving the room. 

Akihito took a deep breath. "Ry..uu?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Ryuuichi had some business to take care of, he couldn't put it off but he'll be back soon," Asami Lyn responded.

Akihito closed his eyes and wondered in amazement how the other could have important business at a time like this. His father snorted at the remark but didn't say anything further when Asami Lyn gave him a dirty glare. 

Just then The Doctor came into the room carrying a chart. He strode over to the new 'mother' and took out his pen, having it poised over the clipboard.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked.

"Like I got hit by a truck," Akihito managed to whisper out.

The Doctor wrote something down then replied, "You were given a general anesthetic for the pain, but it'll wear off so I'm going to prescribe some medication. You'll heal faster if you try to get out of bed and move around, call if you need anything. Your babies will be receiving their BCG shots shortly and then you can see them." The man then turned and left the room.

Kou and Takato came over and bid him goodbye, they both had to get home but promised to visit him again soon.

"You'll feel better soon, Akihito dear," his mother said after taking his hand in her own.

"Yes Akihito, you've made Ryu really happy, you'll make a good husband," Asami Lyn added.

Just then his father let out another snort and the woman turned to face him. "Something you want to say?" she asked snidely and the man turned his head away in annoyance. 

Akihito couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. He knew it would be a while before his father accepted Asami, but hopefully he will eventually. 

A moment later the door opened and Ryousuke came in holding Kyoichi and the Doctor holding Ryoichi in their arms.

"There's mommy," Ryousuke whispered near the baby's ear while he made his way towards the bed.

"Oh my God," Akihito gasped, placing his hands over his mouth in shock. This wasn't a dream and he had actually given birth.

"They're beautiful," He commented, his heart swelling with pride and joy. He stretched out his hand for the Doctor to place little Ryoichi in his arms and he pulled the baby close. Tears of joy ran down his face when he looked upon the beautiful face of his baby boy. Ryouichi was the splitting image of Asami, with his baby hair black. He looked over at Kyoichi in his uncle's arm and noticed he had a lighter shade of downy strands. Ryoichi kept thrashing in his arms while Kyoichi seemed to be relaxing in his uncle's grasp. Asami Lyn came over to the young man and ruffled his blond hair.

"I'm sorry Akihito, but I've important engagements to attend," she said and Akihito bid her farewell before she left the room. She went over to Ryousuke and planted a soft kiss on the forehead of Kyoichi before heading out, muttering something about how beautiful her grandkids were. 

Akihito's parents couldn't take their eyes off him and the baby in his arms. They had to admit, the babies looked like both Akihito and Asami and they hadn't opened their eyes yet for anyone to see their eye colour. Ryousuke cooed at Kyoichi and Akihito almost laughed out loud as he imagined Asami doing it, that's until the stitch in his stomach became intensely painful from the constriction. He grimaced in pain and his mother looked at him with fearful eyes.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing mom, I'm fine," Akihito said and Ryousuke came over to him.

"Want to hold Kyoichi?" Ryousuke asked and Akihito nodded happily. He gave Ryoichi to his mom and took Kyoichi from Ryousuke, watching his mother rock the baby back and forth in her arms. 

The pain to Akihito's body was slightly lessened at the thought of his children, he loved them so much they were the only thing on his mind right now. Kyoichi started acting up, kicking and thrashing, then he started bawling loudly. Akihito didn't know what to do, he couldn't moved to make a formula and he couldn't breast feed, because even though his breasts were tingling he didn't have any tits. A bottle would have to suffice.

His mother saw the doubt in his eyes and smiled softly. "He must be hungry dear, I'll go get a bottle," she said and left the room, handing Ryoichi back to Ryousuke first.

Little Kyoichi kept creating a ruckus until Akihito's mother returned with two bottles, one for each baby.

"The Doctor gave me these, he says to throw them away after two hours because they will spoil," she suggested before placing one on the small table beside the bed. Then she popped the cap on the other and gave it to Akihito.

Akihito placed the bottle with formula at the baby's lips and watched as he sucked hungrily. He grinned when he thought how much such an action reminded him of Asami.

A few hours later everyone had left and the babies were returned to the nursery. Akihito wanted to stay up in case Asami arrived, but his mind was falling into a haze and his eyes felt like lead weight. The Doctor had given him advice on postnatal care and told him he would heal within six to seven weeks if he did postnatal exercises regularly. He fell asleep shortly after, dreaming of familiar warmth and a soft caress that felt oh so inviting. He needed that warmth, he missed that warmth, it was the best dream he had since the babies were born. 

2 Months later…. 

Kyoichi had dirty blond hair with golden eyes and Ryoichi had dark hair with hazel eyes. Despite their appearances Ryoichi was mirrored after Asami, quiet and less fussy while Kyoichi was like Akihito, a hand full. 

It was 11pm in the night and Akihito groggily made his way toward the bedroom, He had just gotten both babies to fall asleep and he was dead tired They had kept him up the entire night, when one had fallen asleep the other woke and he had to keep rocking them back to sleep with help from the maid. The lady was amazing; she knew tricks and ways to get the babies to do what she wanted. Kyoichi gave the most trouble, crying and fussing a lot while Ryoichi slept. Akihito pulled at his hair in frustration as Kyoichi spit out the bottle with formula for the umpteenth time and started crying. Akihito was at a loss, he didn't know what to do anymore when the old woman entered the room.

"I heard him crying Takaba-kun, let me fix him for you," she said and Akihito gladly handed the baby to her. She cradled the baby then rocked him back and forth while she sang a slow, soothing song. Akihito watched in amazement as Kyoichi slowly piped down and fell asleep.

"What would I do without you?" the young man beamed and the woman shook her head and smiled sweetly before leaving the room. 

Akihito had left an empty bedroom when he went to the kids but when he came back, his husband sat on their bed, his jacket on the back of the chair and his sleeves rolled up. Akihito groaned when Asami looked at him, it was time for his 'virginity' to be taken a second time.

"Come here," Asami said, his golden eyes focusing on hazel. 

Asami knew Akihito must have been dead tired, it was written on his face, but he figured this was his chance since both babies were finally asleep. In the past he hadn't been able to have sex with Akihito, the babies were a handful in the day and at night and while he worked Akihito had to stay home. He had to keep abreast of things after all, making sure no one dared to try and harm his family. It wasn't a secret he had kids and some people were unfortunate enough to try and take advantage of that fact….they never lived to regret it. 

"Asami, please I'm really tired," Akihito groaned and made to throw himself on the oh so inviting king size bed. But before he could hit the sheets, Asami grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him.

Asami crashed his lips on to Akihito's and the younger man made a small struggle before he acquiesced, knowing once his lover started he wouldn't stop until he was satisfied. Lust overtook fatigue when that skilled hand started rubbing a nipple and he moaned into the kiss. Akihito let out a sharp hiss when Asami made his way down his neck and took a pink nub into his mouth while still rolling and pinching the other between his fingers. Lust overtook them both and Asami began to move rough and fast. Akihito straddled him and they could feel each other's hard on. They blindly grabbed at each other's pants and fumbled to pull them down.

"Asami," Akihito moaned when his erection was freed and Asami began stroking him hard and fast. He clutched Asami's shoulder when he felt the familiar tingling of his release threatening to spill, causing him to claw at his husband's back while Asami kissed his mouth over and over again. Akihito exploded on to Asami's chest and hand while he gripped the man's neck in a tight hold, opening his mouth in a silent scream while his body shook and his cum was milked from his cock by Asami's hand. 

Akihito placed his head on Asami's shoulder, panting hard and slowly coming down from his high when two fingers coated with cum suddenly forced their way into his passage.

"AH! Ryuuichi, you bastard," Akihito cried out at the sudden intrusion.

"You're really going to get it tonight,' Asami whispered huskily in his ear and Akihito whimpered in response. The older man then turned him around so his back was facing him and Akihito made a small hiss as the fingers were pulled away.

Asami had lubricated his length with Akihito's seed and he turned the younger man around, impaling him slowly. He was smart enough to cover Akihito's mouth with one of his hand to stifle the scream that tore from his throat at the intrusion.

"Sssshhhh, not so loud," Asami whispered in his ear and Akihito whimpered in response while his chest heaved up and down. Asami gave him time to adjust, then he leaned back on the bed while Akihito still straddled him.

"Ride me," Asami instructed and Akihito placed both hands behind him on Asami's chest and his feet on the older man's legs. He went up and down on the huge erection and Asami watched as his cock slid in and out of Akihito's 'tight like a virgin' ass, making him want to spill his seed immediately.

Akihito's body shook as his new erection bobbed up and down from his movements and he could feel Asami's length hardening quickly from their actions. Akihito writhed and moaned as Asami began stroking him again while he continued to ride him.

Asami could feel the pressure building quickly and he let out small grunts when a new surge of lust over took him. It felt like a century ago since he was buried so deep inside his lover. 

Akihito exploded with a cry for the second time and Asami emptied into him shortly after. Akihito collapsed on the bed when his fatigue came back twice fold and he immediately blacked out.

Asami cleaned Akihito up with a towel before taking a cold shower. He made his way over to the bed and pulled his lover close, whispering words of devotion in his ear before he fell asleep.

**Reviews are welcomed, thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Only one chapter left in this arc, thanks so much for all the support so far. I really appreciate it :)**

6 Months later…..

"ASAMI, ASAMI!" Akihito shouted from the kitchen, frustrated. Little Kyoichi had crawled under the kitchen table while Ryoichi went towards the bathroom and he needed help with them. The babies had him running around in circles like an infinite loop of worry. As rewarding as it was, raising two boys was extremely difficult.

The older woman entered the kitchen to see Akihito on his knees and the baby under the table with the young man reaching for him. She found the sight endearing, but mostly comical.

Asami left the bedroom in his signature suit, ready for work when he heard Akihito's voice calling for Kyoichi. His golden eyes shifted to a movement by the bathroom door and he saw Ryoichi crawling away.

As if sensing his stare, Ryoichi stopped in his tracks and turned to face his father, his eyes twinkling mischievously with a whole lot of gum and only two baby tooth.

Asami had a serious expression on his face and Ryoichi turned around and headed towards him, his hazel eyes laughing at his father. Asami cradled the baby at his feet and smiled, "Your smart, aren't you?"

Ryoichi reached for his father's face in response and begin to make baby noises.

Akihito could still be heard calling for Kyoichi when Asami entered the kitchen with Ryoichi in his arms, the baby's kicking and thrashing wrinkling his suit slightly.

Kyoichi made spitting noises at Akihito, causing saliva to start flying from his mouth. Asami glared at Kyoichi and when the baby saw him, he tried to crawl out the other side of the table.

"There you are," the maid beamed after scooping the infant off the floor, playing with him in her arms.

Akihito sighed in relief at the small break he received.

Suddenly, Asami dumped baby Ryo in Akihito's arms while he glared at him.

"Where the hell are you going at 4 in the morning?" Akihito demanded while he took in his lover's suit suspiciously.

"Business," Asami answered simply.

"You bastard, how the hell can you leave me here at 4 in the morning by myself? I need help!" Akihito griped while holding Ryo on his hip. Asami didn't trust a soul with his family so babysitters were out of the question; so were daycare and nurseries. Kyoichi was starting to make a fuss.

"I'll be back shortly," Asami replied nonchalantly, watching Ryoichi grip Akihito's shirt tightly and start pulling.

"Just give me five minutes to make a bottle for them," Akihito blurted before dumping Ryo back in Asami's arms. He might as well get it over with since he was positive we wouldn't have been able to change Asami's mind about staying home.

Asami cocked a brow but kept the baby none the less while Akihito went to put a pot of water on the stove. He exited the kitchen after Ryoichi drooled on his jacket.

_'That was a new suit too.'_ Ryoichi kept drooling until Asami reached the bedroom with him so he could change and he placed the baby on the floor while he went to the closet to extract a new suit. He took a glance back every so often while in the closet to make sure his son wasn't touching or doing anything he wasn't suppose to. Asami stopped what he was doing suddenly when a strong scent hit him and he crinkled his nose. _What the hell's that stench?_ His golden eyes narrowed at small hazel ones when he realized what the baby had done. Asami had never changed any of the baby's diaper before; he always left that job up to Akihito or Miname-san. Ryoichi started giggling and bouncing while he sat in the soiled diaper and the toddler outstretched his arm toward his dad.

Asami looked ruefully at the youngster, who kept bouncing up and down with gums stretching on for miles. _Where does Akihito keep the diapers and wipes?_ he asked himself while looking around the room. His golden orbs went from the top of the mahogany dresser to the chest of drawers. He finally made his way over to a table in a corner and he and pulled the one drawer open, taking out the item laying on top of various creams and ointments for rashes and what-not.

Asami crinkled his nose when he took little Ryoichi off the floor, holding him under his arms at a distance from his person. He laid the baby down on the bed and pulled at the little strip holding the diaper together while Ryoichi kept kicking his little feet all over the place. The diaper was pulled down and Asami almost gagged at the item lying in the diaper. _ Shit, it stinks,_ he thought, putting a hand over his nose for a second. He left the diaper where it was and pulled at the sheet of wipe laying on the surface of the small bag.

Asami hesitated for a few seconds, turning the wipe in his hand, wondering which way he should wipe from. Front to back or back to front? He shrugged and placed the wiped at the back of the baby's behind and wipe while he held both tiny feet in his hand. He managed to wipe all of the sticky item away from the baby's bottom in two go. He placed the soiled wipe in the dirty diaper and tossed both items to the floor before reaching for the baby powder. He dabbed Ryoichi's behind with the white substance and replaced the diaper with a new one while the baby kept thrashing about.

"As good as new," Asami said rhetorically before looking at the baby on the bed while he fought to turn on to his stomach.

"Here's the bottle!" Akihito shouted while he poured a little on the inside of his wrist to check the temperature. He entered the room and his mouth almost fell to the floor at the sight of the changed baby and the diaper on the floor.

"You look surprised," Asami said ruefully while glaring at Akihito.

Akihito couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I am." The young man chuckled before making his way over to the bed, picking up the baby and sitting with him in a feeding position.

Asami watched as Akihito placed the bottle at Ryo's mouth and he hungrily sucked on it. _Just like his 'mommy',_he thought and Akihito looked up at him as if sensing his mock.

Akihito then focused back on his son. "Who's a good baby?" he teased Ryoichi while rubbing the tip of his nose in the baby's soft hair. Nothing, nobody could understand how much he loved his kids.

Ryoichi just kept sucking on the bottle and Asami asked, "Where is Kyoichi?"

"Oh, Miname-san has him taking a bath while I feed Ryoichi," Akihito answered, watching the tiny air bubbles as the formula slowly disappeared from the bottle.

Asami decided it was time for him to go. "I'll be leaving for work now," he announced and Akihito nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Have a good day," Akihito chimed to the yakuza while he headed out the door. A few moments later Ryoichi had completed his feeding and Akihito placed him over his shoulder and began patting his back. The baby burped and Akihito felt wet warmth running down the length of his back and he groaned in frustration, it was the forth shirt since last night.

***************************VF*********************** *********

3 years later…

"ASAMI, GET ME THE BAGS!" Akihito shouted while holding on to both boys, having them under his arms in the living room. It's the first day of pre-school and Akihito had his hands full with both boys running around and making a mess.

"Where did you leave the bags?" Asami's voice boomed from the bedroom and both babies immediately quieted down.

"IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE ASKING YOU!" Akihito yelled in frustration. He knew if he put the boys down they would just soil themselves, but he had to find the bag.

Just then Asami sauntered to the bedroom door in his nightwear and glared into frustrated hazel eyes while he leaned on the frame.

"Mommy, put me down now!" Kyoichi pouted. He then began hitting Akihito on his leg.

"You packed the bags last night so you should know what you did with it," Asami answered.

"Mommy, if you put me down I promise to not give any trouble," Ryoichi tried diplomacy.

Akihito dealt with Asami's situation the best way he knew how. "The faster you find the bags for me, the faster you can get to do to me what you've been dreaming about when the kids aren't here."

Asami couldn't argue with logics like that, so he made his way to search the kitchen first to see if the bags were there. They weren't, so he made his way towards the living room and began searching high and low while Akihito struggled to keep the boy's from running around and breaking things.

"MOMMY LET GO!" Kyoichi screamed and thrashed.

_'Oh God my head,'_ Akihito groaned inwardly.

Asami gave a piercing, no nonsense stare at his troublemaker son and the boy immediately quieted down.

"Found it," Asami exclaimed after he found the bags hidden behind the couch. He brought it to the table for easy access.

"They did that," Akihito sighed while he held on to the kids.

"Get Kirishima to take them to school and return as soon as possible," Asami commanded before he sauntered back into the bedroom.

_Bastard._

Akihito led a pouting Kyoichi and a calm Ryoichi out to the limo waiting to take them to school. They made to enter the vehicle while Kirishima held the door open, and in a blur of legs and fabric Kyoichi gave the guard a kick to the shin. He quickly ducked inside while the man held his shin in pain and pursed his lips, obviously trying to hold back a curse.

"Oh god Kei-san, I'm really sorry," Akihito apologized before leveling a glare at Kyoichi, who quickly turned his head away.

Ryoichi stared at his brother but said nothing.

"It's ok Takaba-san," Kirishima replied, wincing with the slight smile he managed.

Akihito stood there for a second, looking at the guard in sympathy because he knew for all the trouble his kids gave nobody could ever dream of even saying anything about it. Asami would kill them.

"MOMMY, GET IN THE CAR OR I TELL DADDY!"

Kyoichi's scream broke Akihito from his thoughts and he sighed before sliding into the back of the limo with his sons.

Akihito watched has Kyoichi fidgeted in the back seat of the moving vehicle while Ryoichi stared through the window. He held the bags in his lap and Kyoichi looked over at him, his golden eyes narrowing.

"Mommy?" the little boy started.

"Yes Kyo?" Akihito inquired, turning his gaze towards his son.

"Why does daddy greet you longer than he greets us, doesn't he love us?" the boy asked and he didn't miss the way Ryoichi nodded his head in agreement.

"Whatever do you mean?" Akihito asked, genuinely confused.

Kyoichi stared at his polished black shoes as if it was interesting.

"Well, tell me Kyo, why would you say something like that?" Akihito prodded gently.

Kyoichi played with his fingers but refused to look Akihito in the face when Ryoichi spoke up.

"Because he only gives us a very small kiss but he pins you against the wall and tries to eat you," Ryoichi said with a serious expression.

Akihito gasped, feeling his cheeks heating up, knowing he was turning red as a tomato, _How the hell?_

Suddenly the car stopped and both boys jumped out before Akihito could say anything, his mind still reeling. The younger husband quickly scrambled out of the car and took both kids by the hand while they headed towards the school's foyer.

"Mommyyyyy," Kyoichi drawled, a cute pout on his lips. "I don't want anyone to see my mom holding my hand."

"Would you prefer if your dad held your hand?" Akihito asked and the boy gave a meek no in reply.

Ryoichi didn't mind what happened as long as he got to his class and get a chance to see who and what was there. The older twin decided if he was going to control the playgrounds he had to get information first, and fast.

Akihito took them to class, where he left them with the teacher after a formal introduction and a meeting with the principal. He sat in the back of the limo that was taking him home and he closed his eyes while letting out a series of sighs. His kids were a handful and they only seemed to listen to their father.

He made his way back to the penthouse and tiredly opened the door, totally forgetting about what he and Asami had agreed to earlier. He turned the knob and it only surprised him for a split second when he was grabbed and slammed into the wall by a hard body while his lips were devoured in an intense kiss.

"Ryu…!" Akihito shouted in surprise when he was granted a split second of reprieve, but Asami, just as quickly as he released his lips pulled it back into his mouth, kissing him so hard it hurt a little.

"St…op," Akihito moaned out when Asami held him by the chin and pushed his head to the side, biting and sucking the exposed flesh of his neck like a man starved.

"What happened to you?" Akihito asked the older man through his haze. It's been such a long time since they went back to the basics, when sex was rough and wild and hard and Asami had to fight for the best fuck of his life. In short, he was so hard it hurt.

"Akihito," Asami breathed roughly while he rubbed his stiffened cock against Akihito's equally stiffened length. It wasn't that the slow pace and sweet sex they were having wasn't good, but this was what joined them all those years ago, the sex that at the time was suppose to break, which mended them into inseparable souls.

Asami had held back for some time in fear of the kids hearing them and getting the wrong idea. After all he knew his kids were no fool and they could misinterpret Akihito's scream of pleasure for abuse. Not to mention also that every time Asami would move the bed away from the walls, his thrusts would push it right back against said wall, making all sorts of banging noises; the kid's rooms were next to theirs.

Asami tore the front of Akihito's shirt, exposing his chest and he wasted no time biting down on his right nipple, sucking and pulling before entertaining the other nub with the same treatment.

Akihito whimpered before throwing his head back and hitting it against the wall. His hold on Asami's shoulders were extremely tight as the intense feeling grew and he whimpered and mewled in acquiesce, giving himself over to that pleasurable pain.

Asami wanted Akihito on his back and he held his lover by the ass before hefting him off the floor, allowing him to wrap both legs around him tightly. Kissing his lover as fervently as he could he walked with him over to the huge sofa and none too gently tossed him on the leathered item.

"Asami," Akihito moaned and Asami always loved the way his name was called in ecstasy, it ignited something deep inside him every time, something primal that only Akihito could release.

The pants were roughly pulled off his legs and his shirt torn to shreds and Akihito lost all his inhibitions. He wrapped both hands around Asami's head and kissed his crown when he brought his head down to suck on his nipples once again while he opened his legs to allow the rough fondling of his length by Asami's impatient hand. The rough fingers thrummed over his sensitive flesh, squeezing his balls tightly before jerking him off.

"Akihito…." Asami said reverently while he kissed along the length of his stomach, working his way down towards Akihito's overheated cockhead. He placed a kiss on the inside of his spread thigh before sucking the pulsing flesh into his mouth, watching Akihito arch his back and whimper at the contact. His lover's entire body was flushed a light shade and small breathy moans and pants left those kiss swollen lips. The harder Akihito tried to thrust his hips into his face was the harder he buried said face into the other's crotch, deep throating him exactly how he knew Akihito loved it; hard, fast and good. Akihito's precum slid smoothly across his tongue and he swallowed it, loving the hint of that earthy taste that amplified when he actually came. He rubbed his index and middle finger across the slick head, moistening his digits before fingering Akihito, loosening his tight ass for bigger things to come.

"Shit, Asami…" Akihito breathed in a lint so full of arousal it attacked Asami's system with a passion for more. He allowed Akihito's length to slip from between his lips, nipping at the head which caused his lover to shudder from the feel.

"Fuck me."

It was a command Asami had no problem following and in one fluid motion he flipped Akihito on to his back and lined his cockhead up with his ass.

Unfortunately for Akihito, Asami was in the mood for games.

Akihito had his eyes close, anticipating being penetrated and he cracked one eye open in confusion when after a moment nothing happened. He leveled a glare at Asami before trying to impale himself…the man pulled back slightly, a smirk on his lips.

"What the hell are you….?" Akihito asked in anger, pissed off that the man was holding out on him, and he pulled Asami towards him, twisting his body so his lover ended up on his back. With a grin he mounted his lover's hips and rode him for all he was worth.

Akihito felt fatigued after the intense sexual session with Asami. He had no idea when he fell asleep but he knew he probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week and it was all Asami's fault.

Go figure.

************************VF***********************

Kyoichi and Ryoichi returned from school later in the day around 2pm.

Ryoichi went to the playroom while Kyoichi saw Akihito limping all over the house.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Akihito turned around to see the golden eyes of his younger son looking at him questioningly.

_'Stupid Bastard! I hate him so much!'_ "Nothing. I'm fine. Let's go get something to eat."

The little boy jumped up and down in joy, he was hungry after all.

"Let's get Ryoichi, he'll want to come too," Akihito smiled before taking his son by the hand and leading him away to find his other son.

They went to a nearby store a few blocks away. Ryoichi was sleeping as usual in Akihito's arms, his head resting on his shoulders and Kyoichi kept his eyes peeled for the Pocky. At the counter, Akihito was paying for the food and Kyoichi saw his mom kind of pale.

"Hey, lady," he said, getting the woman's attention. "Do you have something for mommy? He keeps grabbing his back and walking funny."

Akihito, stunned into silence by his sons words turned red as a tomato while giving the woman an embarrassed look. He left as fast as he could with the twins in tow.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the end! Comments/reviews will be very much appreciated. Thanks to everybody for sticking by me :)**

4yr old Ryo and Kyo….

Akihito dropped his kids off at one of Japan's most prestigious pre-schools, the one Asami just had to make sure his kids attended. He headed home after his daily routine, hoping with all his being that Ryuuichi would leave him alone this morning. Ever since the kids started school a year ago Asami had been taking every opportunity he could get to fuck him during school hours; and sleeping hours if possible. With his husband it was all about sex, kids, sex and more sex…with a hint of kids.

Akihito barely had time for himself anymore. Sometimes he couldn't tell who was more demanding; the children or his husband.

The boys though were becoming even more mischievous. Kyoichi had made lots of friends; it even looked like some kids feared him. He arrived at school to pick them up once and saw Kyoichi in the play yard barking orders to a few of the other children, and this one kid was holding an umbrella over his head to block out the sun. He sighed at how much Kyo acted like Ryuuichi sometimes, it was uncanny.

Akihito could remember him and Ryuuichi being called to an urgent parent teacher meeting for something Kyoichi had done once. They had gotten homework which stated they should draw pictures of their family. Ryoichi drew 5 stick figures, labeling them mommy, daddy, brother, me and the maid. Kyoichi on the other hand drew 'pet' under Akihito's figure and 'bastard' under his father's. He had never seen such a shocked expression on Asami's face when the woman held up the drawing for them to see. He almost burst out laughing, almost because the situation at hand meant they would have to talk to their kids about 'grown up' things.

The talk hadn't gone as well as they thought it would…

"Well guys, we have to talk about some of the things you hear from your father and me," Akihito said to the boys seated across from him on the huge couch. Asami sat facing Akihito, making sure his kids were paying attention to their 'mother'.

"Dad's a bastard mom and you're his pet," Kyoichi stated confidently while he looked between both his parents. Asami cocked a brow and looked at his 'wife' while Akihito gave him a weak laugh.

"Listen to me," Asami stated firmly after turning his attention to his twins and both boys' head's turned so they could look at him.

"We are grownups," Asami said while pointing between him and Akihito. "…And you're children; kids. What grown ups say kids should not practice, do not repeat anything me or your daddy says that you know should not be repeated.'

"But we learn from you first dad, so we do what we see," Ryoichi said in a voice so innocent Asami knew it was fake. Still, it was a very smart answer and he marveled the fact that his son was already a thinker who was using his head. It would prove useful in the future.

"Well…" Akihito started. "Its not everything we do you guys should practice, you know, some things are strictly for us and not for you."

Kyoichi was getting irritated, he wanted to go play in the toy room instead of sit and listen to his mom and dad talk, so he tried to distract them.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty and hungry."

"No your not, you just ate," Ryoichi countered.

"Did not."

"Did too," Ryoichi shouted before standing up as if he wanted to pounce on Kyoichi.

"Stop it kids," Akihito said firmly to them both.

"Did not you bastard!" Kyoichi shouted before standing and balling his fists while leveling a glare at his sibling.

Kyoichi jumped suddenly from fright when his father grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pull him towards him, pulling his face so close to his he could feel his warm breath on his skin. The look in his father's eyes scared him and he realized a second later that Ryoichi was also being held by the front of his shirt beside him.

"What did Akihito say to you both?" Asami asked in a low growl.

"That we should stop," Kyoichi answered in a meek voice with his head downcast in fear.

"And?" Asami asked further, this time throwing the question at Ryoichi.

The youngster took a second to think before answering. "That we should not say some things you and mommy say."

"Good, now take a seat and stop whining," Asami directed at both boys.

Ryoichi smirked; it was so easy to rile his brother up.

"Let me take you guys out on a picnic," Akihito offered in a bid to eas some of the tension in the house.

"YAY!" both boys shouted in unison before running towards their room to get their things and Asami cocked a brow in question. Akihito really must want to get away from fuck time with him to be taking the kids out for a picnic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito shook his head and sighed at the sight of the three bodyguards stationed around the park. They were so obvious in their black suits he couldn't help but wonder why they were ruining such a perfect, sunny afternoon with their presence. They were receiving glares from the other parents who also brought their kids to enjoy the park; some even wanted to leave. He sat around a small wooden table in the grass with a green and white checkered tablecloth on it, the benches were also attached to the table and there was a couple of them scattered around the area. The maid had made some delicious snacks for both him and the kids to take with them. But as soon as the boys were out in the sun they wanted to run around. He couldn't have done any better than to let them go.

Akihito only took his eyes off the boys for about a minute to look around, then all hell breaks loose when he looks back and realize they're nowhere in sight. He stood up abruptly and yelled their names out in a panic. Without even looking at the guards, he runs to where he saw them last and looks around quickly, listening to his heart pounding in his ears from fear. What if somebody took them?

Jumping out from behind a boulder close by were the boys, who both yelled out surprise at their fretting parent. Completely startled Akihito jumped before grabbing both boys and holding them close. He knew they were too young to fully understand the sort of danger their life would be in but that didn't stop him worrying constantly about what they did sometimes.

"Are you two all right, Nothing happened, right?" Akihito asked in a frantic voice while noticing the three men were now guarding them closely.

With a glare at his sibling Ryoichi mumbled, "Kyoichi wanted to play a joke."

"I didn't mean to scare you mommy, I swear," Kyoichi said in an apologetic voice.

Akihito breathed a sigh of relief before hugging them both once more. He didn't know what he would do if something did happen to them.

At that moment Asami arrived and saw Akihito hugging his sons. While walking over he raised an eyebrow at the display before him. Akihito looked like he just survived a trip through the Twilight Zone. He threw a glare at the boys and they immediately became extremely quiet and rigid. He didn't know exactly what they did to scare Akihito like that but it seemed they would be having another family chat soon.

"Mommy, daddy's here," Ryoichi informed Akihito when he saw his father approaching.

Asami paused right behind Akihito and a shit eating grin appeared on Kyoichi's face.

"Daddy, can you take mommy back to the car and make it start rocking like you do sometimes? I want to go play," Kyoichi demaned in a whiny voice.

Hearing those words, Akihito collapsed on to his back on the grass with a perplexed look on his face. Why were they so observant for their age? Then his thoughts slowly turned to anger towards Asami for always doing it in the back of the limo; even in the garage when he thought the kids would disrupt them. Come to think of it, where wouldn't Asami fuck him?

"Asami…." Akihito hissed while glaring at the man, this was all his fault.

"Sounds like a good idea boys, except, you two are going home," Asami informed the youngsters who groaned in response.

"What?" Akihito asked surprised. He stood up abruptly and looked between the kids and Asami. This would not be good for his ass.

"I'll take them home, we can all go home." Akihito laughed nervously. He did not want to be alone with his husband in a car at the moment.

Asami grabbed Akihito's hand and pulled him away when he tried to get the children. "Tetsuya, take the boys home," Asami said to the guard he was passing, who bowed in acknowledgement before turning around and leading the boys towards the car they had originally drove to the park in.

Akihito pouted the entire time Asami held his hand and led him away. Just like his sons had predicted, the car would be rocking violently in a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami had hired help for Miname-san, who looked much older now and wasn't as active as before because of a few ailments. She couldn't see properly out of one of her eyes and had a bad case of arthritis in her right hand. She suffered a stroke six months ago and had to be rushed to the hospital. Asami took care of all her expense while Akihito made sure she got to see the kids. They always brightened her day.

They both knew it wouldn't be too long now before they lost her, but she was a part of the family and was treated as such. The idea made Akihito extremely sad, because the woman was always there when he needed someone. He loved her a lot and so did the kids.

By the time she finally left them for a better place one year later, Asami threw her the most elegant funeral he'd ever seen. His husband looked after her in life, and gave her the best in death.

Now two years later on the anniversary of her death they all stood by her headstone, reminiscing about the life of somebody dear to them.

Akihito held on to one of both his sons' hands and sniffled lightly. He didn't want his six year olds to see him sad.

Ryoichi looked up and didn't like the sad look on his mother's face. He felt so bad about it, even though he didn't understand why a piece of stone was making his mother cry. He kept quiet though, because he wanted his mom to have his privacy. Hopefully they would leave soon and could go home to cold popsicles and chocolate chip cookies.

Kyoichi on the other hand was down right irritated. He didn't get it about the stone either and he wanted to leave, _now_. He scratched his head before starting to fidget.

A moment later he couldn't take anymore and started whining. "Mommy, can we go home now?"

Akihito looked down at his youngest sadly, "Just give me another minute, please."

Kyoichi pouted. He didn't like to see his mother sad either and that's why he didn't want to stay. He pulled on Akihito's arm and repeated that he wanted to leave.

Asami raised one eyebrow questioningly at his son's behavior; so Akihito-like.

"MOM…..!"

Asami cleared his throat and Kyoichi immediately piped down. His father was so quiet he forgot he was there.

"Are you ready?" Asami asked a few minutes later and Akihito nodded. Kyoichi shouted happily while they headed for the car while Ryoichi only smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

17yr old Kyo and Ryo…..

"MOM, WHERE'S MY COAT?" Kyoichi shouted while he searched his brother's room high and low for the item. His 'mother' always knew where everything was and unlike his kids and their father, his memory was actually good when it came to the house.

"Why the hell are you shouting?" Ryoichi asked his brother in annoyance from his position on the bed. "Your being way too noisy, go to mom if you want to talk to him."

Kyoichi shot his older brother a glare. The younger Asami kept searching, knocking over his brother's books along with other stuff while he watched him in annoyance.

"Damnit! You left your coat in the damn kitchen last night after you came in, don't you remember?" Ryoichi asked hastily, trying to get his brother to leave the room.

Kyoichi shot him a huge grin and Ryoichi's hazel eyes narrowed into slits; his brother could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

On his way out Kyoichi turned to face his sibling, "Hey, you going to Sarah's party tonight? "

Ryoichi gave his brother an inquisitive look. "You know mom won't allow us to go, he said her parents are dad's rival when it comes to their clubs."

"We'll go, don't worry," Kyoichi hinted with his golden eyes shining mischievously. His blonde bangs fell over his forehead, giving a much more devious look than before.

"And how will you do that?" Ryoichi's eyes narrowed dangerously while he wondered what his troublemaker brother had planned.

Kyoichi smirked, "Get mom into trouble with dad."

"What!"

"They'll be going at it all night till morning, they won't even realize we're missing," Kyoichi concluded in triumph while he stared at his brother's shocked expression.

"B…but, you know what dad does to mom, don't you? You heard them that night when they thought we were out,' Ryoichi said with slight concern.

"I know! That's why it's perfect," Kyoichi responded while his brother looked at him incredulously. He couldn't understand why Ryoichi wasn't seeing the ingenuity in his plan.

Kyoichi was a ditz, that much he was able to tell from the day they were born. "NO! I mean, mom'll probably be limping the whole day again, I wouldn't be able to stand knowing I caused it. Besides, what'll dad do to us if he finds out?" Ryoichi asked with a trace of fear in his voice while he worried his bottom lip with his right index finger. He knew his parents well enough to know Akihito would claw his father's eyes out to get his way but in the end his father's dominance reigned supreme.

"It's not like he'll go easy on us if he finds out we intentionally caused him to hurt mom. As a matter of fact I doubt he'll care we're his kids."

"Your right, we'll be in big trouble if dad finds out. So, any suggestions?" Kyoichi asked.

"How about….mmm?" Ryoichi started. He had a look of deep concentration on his young face and he knew Kyoichi was hanging on to his every word. "How about we…don't go!"

Kyoichi face palmed before shooting his brother a glare while backing out of his room.

"Sometimes you're a real pain in the ass," Kyoichi spat.

"Funny, I just thought the same thing about you, Otouto," Ryoichi answered in a bored voice.

Kyoichi paused at the door. "Otouto? Why you…you only got a forty second head start damnit!"

Ryoichi grinned after his brother slammed the door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~VF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both boys attended The Takuetsu High school, a school for the kids of the powerful and wealthy. Kyoichi was as mischievous as ever but he got good grades and everyone thought Ryoichi was perfect. Both boy's were famous and the girls flocked and fangirled both of them every chance they got.

"Kyo-chan's golden eyes are so captivating," one girl sighed dreamily from around the cafeteria's lunch table and her friends all agreed.

"Well I love Ryo-chan's hazel eyes too, they can see right through you," another girl sighed.

They sat in the lunchroom debating which Asami twin they were in love with for whatever reasons. Just then, both boys entered the room and audible sighs and words of endearment could be heard.

Ryoichi smiled at the girls but Kyoichi frowned while they made their way to an empty table. The younger twin threw his lunch down on the tabletop and angrily took a seat.

"What's your problem, why are you in such a bad mood?" Ryoichi asked with concern.

The blond's eyes settled on his brother's face, "I just wish they would leave us alone."

"Why? I thought you love the attention?" Ryoichi asked after he took a bite of the sandwich Akihito made for them.

"I won't let anyone harm you Ryo-nii," Kyo stated with a serious expression on his face. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Baka, who would want to harm me?"

"Word is your monopolizing the gangs and some people don't like it, their planning something,' Kyoichi stated. Of course, he heard that one gang leader was planning to do 'things' to his brother.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Ryoichi grinned with a mouth full of bread.

Kyoichi didn't let on that he wasn't mad at the idea of someone targeting his brother; Ryoichi could take care of himself. What boiled his blood was the idea of someone touching his brother in any inappropriate way; it pissed him off more than anything else because nobody should touch anybody unless they wanted them to.

"Hey, mom is sending us to America next month to look for grandma," Ryoichi stated.

"Huh? But it'll be dad's birthday next month," the brunet added a little surprised. "Only heaven knows what mom has planned for him to send us away."

"Yeah, I heard dad saying on his phone once that mom's the only creature that could turn him on completely," Kyoichi snickered. Now that the mood wasn't so solemn anymore he drew for his own sandwich and took a bite. It was love at first bite; he never met any other cook whose food tasted as good as Akihito's.

Well, nobody but the maid that they grew up with, according to his mother.

"I got my first ever hard-on from hearing mom and dad once," Ryoichi stated and Kyoichi stopped mid-bite and looked at him in shock.

"You heard them too?"

"Hey, let's forget about mom and dad, thanks to them I'm always horny," Kyoichi said while he finished his sandwich.

Ryoichi snickered at his comment. He had to admit that it irked him at first to accidentally hear his parent's sex games but as he got older he got used to it… maybe a little too used to it.

Although their parents tried their best to not get caught, the boy's had heard them once before.

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom," Ryoichi said suddenly before getting up and leaving his twin at the table. He quickly made his way to the school's facility because he couldn't wait. When he entered the bathroom he quickly found an empty stall and began to relieve himself. He heard the sound of the bathroom door open and close but thought nothing of it. When he was through he exited the stall to wash his hands and was surprised when he was quickly grabbed by the collar and pushed towards the wall, hard. He groaned and looked at his attacker while the person pinned his hands against the wall.

Ryoichi saw familiar brown eyes staring intently at him and he instantly sneered. It was third year Shizuki Miwa, another wannabe gang leader. Shizuki had short spiky dark hair and a well built body, he wasn't bad looking and he belonged to the soccer club.

"Well, well, well…" Shizuki smirked. "…If it isn't Asami Ryoichi, son of the great Asami Ryuuichi."

"What the hell about it?" Ryoichi scoffed while he tried to pull his arms from Shizuki's grip.

Shizuki placed his knee between Ryoichi's legs…against his will and started to rub it against the other's groin.

Ryoichi didn't want to admit to himself that what he was feeling probably should have felt a lot worse, even if he was hating it.

"What the hell are you doing?" the brunet asked in an irritated voice, trying to hide the feelings running through his body at the other's touch. "Let go of me!" he shouted while Shizuki licked a trail up the side of his neck. His hazel eyes widened at Shizuki's action; did he want to do to him what he was thinking?

Ryoichi wanted to defend himself, he could; but the tingle running up his spine prevented his body from co-operating fully with his mind.

Suddenly, Shizuki was pushed hard against the adjacent wall and he yelped when a foot connected with his side, kicking him away.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him you asshole," Kyoichi ground out in anger and the boy doubled over on the bathroom floor.

"Let's go," the younger twin muttered angrily before grabbing his older brother's arm, leaving a stunned Shizuki on the bathroom floor.

A semi-confused Ryoichi was pushed roughly from the bathroom while Kyoichi kept a strong grip on his arm, pulling him through the cafeteria towards a table unoccupied in the far corner.

Ryoichi came back to his senses when Kyoichi angrily pushed him down on the bench.

"What the hell, what's wrong with you?" Ryoichi asked after it registered that his brother was mad at him for some reason.

Anger rolled off Kyoichi in waves while he stood in front his older brother. "What's wrong with me? I told you someone was after you, that asshole touched you!"

"What?" Ryoichi muttered in bewilderment. "You're mad because he touched me?"

"And you were obviously enjoying it!" Kyoichi shouted while his eyes narrowed into slits. "You should have seen your damn face!"

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend, Otuoto," Ryoichi hissed.

"Forty fucking seconds doesn't give you the right to call me Otouto, bastard," Kyoich replied angrily before turning his head to the side and crossing his arms.

"You're so damn cute when you're angry Kyo-chan," Ryoichi teased.

"Baka, how the hell can you be telling me I'm cute when some guy tried to molest you in the bathroom?"

"I can take care of myself dammit," Ryoichi tsked.

"You son-of a bitch, you wanted it!" Kyoichi shouted before getting up and pointing an accusing finger at his twin. "I'm telling mom!"

"Idiot, wait!" Ryoichi shouted before taking off after the other teen that was now running away. He'd beat the crap out of him if he ever mentioned a thing to their parents; he was in no mood for another lecture from either of them.


End file.
